Back From the Dead
by summer3
Summary: What would happen if Elena and Damon never came back after the explosion? What happens when Elena's best friends become her enemies family? What happens if they started getting death threats from Elena but she's dead! Vague summary Klaroline, Kalijah, Kennet, Stebekah Characters may be slightly OOC
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I'm really nervous about this fan fic! I guess I'm scared that people will think that I am copying PLL ad putting a cross over in here but there are no PLL characters or theories… Well besides the fact they are being tortured but any show and anyone can get tortured so… just a heads up! This will probably be the only authors note at the beginning of stories so I hope you enjoy! Please check out some of my other fics if you get a chance! Happy birthday!**

The Beginning of the end

BFTD

"Oh my gosh guys! I so needed this shopping!" Caroline Forbes said to her best friends Rebekah Michelson, the original vampire, Bonnie Bennet, The witch, and her and Katherine Pierce, regular vampires.

"Well Darling once my wonderful brother ad your wonderful boyfriend decides he wants you to have o more closet space Niks not even taking o as an option in any world." Rebekah sang. Caroline thought about Klaus.

"We should get back now… I bet Bon and Kat are dying to see Elijah ad Kol. Oh ad you must be missing Stefan even though he's following us." Caroline said sweetly.

"No No No! Klaus eve wanted to pay for ME. I am not passing this up!" Katherine fumed with a smirk. She had bought only the most expensive things just because she knew Klaus was paying. Of course, Klaus could ever run out but still.

"Kats right. Let's go to jewelry." Bonnie chirped.

"You know, its times like these I miss Elena." Caroline said sadly.

"Yah I wish I could've saved her ad Damon that night but… it's for the best! Now to Jewelry!" Bonnie said strongly, making her shield strong enough for everyone. Caroline put an arm over Bonnie's shoulders and hugged her as everyone's phones beeped.

"Probably just one of the boys" Katherine said airily.

"Oh my god!" Caroline screeched the girls started reading a loud

" _ **Well, since I'm not here, consider me back from the dead! Welcome to your personal lie filled hell! -E**_ " The girls finished, they looked to Rebekah as she's the oldest.

"Well how am I supposed to bloody know what to do? Act casual, Stefan's coming." Rebekah chirped as everyone turned to Katherine.

"Well your maipulativeness, you're up!" Caroline said with a bow as if she was queen.

"Alright. Don't tell anyone. No Stefan, no Elijah, no Klaus, no Kol. Unless you need to." Katherine received a nod and shrugs from everyone.

"Now act like we were just… I don't know be casual!" Katherine said as everyone acted suspicious ad received kicks from herself and Rebekah.

"Kat… I hope you've learned a few things about getting psychopathic possible killers off your back in the last 500 years." Bonnie asked hopefully.

"Well Bon Bon Back then I already KNEW who the psycho was!" Katherine whisper screamed.

"Well. We did say we missed Elena. But I wanted it to be a blessing when she came back. Not a curse!" Caroline said wearily.

"Alright guys! Let's finish shopping! And take the bags back to one of the guest rooms at our house!" Rebekah said confidently, meaning to meet at the house they all lived I because they all moved to the Mikealson manor.

"Alright. We were o jewelry, right?" Bonnie asked stupidly.

"Yes! Now let's go before we get distracted. I need a necklace to go with my new outfits!" Katherine said like a princess.

"Ugh Kat!" The girls all laughed.

"Wait! Important! Should I paint my nails red or black?" Katherine asked again as they looked at the fine jewelry.

"Ummm… Black is more your speed. You're that dark. Caroline… when she adopts your style looks better I reds ad blues." Rebekah answered casually.

"I think She looks good I purple and black, but the again so do I" Bonnie said. All the girls' had decided they would dress like Katherine for a week.

"Well, me and Rebekah look like sisters so we both look good I those colors. Bekah, you get blue, I get red? Caroline asked.

"Or we could go with black. Everyone looks good I black." Rebekah responded.

"No! To casual." Caroline whined.

"Fine! We will go with what you want!" Rebekah gave in.

"Yay!"

"Alright so, I'm purple, Rebekah's blue, Care's red, and Kat is black? Those are great colors for us. Good thing we already bought lots of those colors!" Bonnie joked. They had practically bought the store.

"Yes! Now, what jewelry?" Katherine asked with a scary smirk ad a devilish voice

BFTD

The girls arrived home a few hours later when the sun was setting and were greeted by the boys.

"Darlings! Did you have fun?" Kol asked as he went to hug Bonnie.

"Yah we did thanks Klaus!" Caroline responded, returning the credit cards.

"Oh well, I love seeing you girls happy!" Klaus said, looking at o bags.

"Well, what did you buy?" Klaus asked confused.

"We carried the bags around for five hours, Nik. The least you all could do is get the bags. Bring those to spare room number four. We are having a girl's night." Rebekah stated with a raised eyebrow as everyone squealed ad kissed their boyfriends, before pushing past to get to the room. The boys eyes widened I fear at the words _girl's night_.

"Eeek!" The girls squealed as they ran up the stairs. Oh, this was going to be an unusual girl's night. As the girls got settled o the mattress that took up half the room, got the alcohol, ad started eating the chocolate they were becoming looser.

"So, what are we gonna do about this illusive Elena impersonator!" Bonnie whined.

"I don't see why we cat just tell Klaus so he can wolf it up, kill em, and we can get o with our happy forever!" Caroline whined.

"Well, these people are obviously as experienced as me when I started, so they will only advance ad I'm living proof that Klaus stinks at catching people." Katherine stated

"That ad because while he is trying to catch them, he will be keeping us safe. When that gets to be too much, he will dagger or put to sleep everyone until he trusts you to awake. This is never in your cases, someday in mine

"Oh." Caroline said quietly as she looked down.

"Well what if she threatens the boys, like Stefan, he's breakable. Or ME. I'm especially breakable!" Bonnie asked.

"Well then, we're lucky to have me ad Kat. At least we know how to run, and Katherine is especially good at ruing from Klaus so he won't find us. But we will try to allude –E but we might not be able to so we need to protect each other. Never split up." Rebekah said

"This is a dangerous game. If one of us, or someone we care about gets threatened. We leave a note for them telling them what to do and we bail. One for all right?" Katherine said sadly, tears gracing her eyes. They all nodded before they burst into tears, passing around the whiskey before passing out.

BFTD

 **Yah, I know, sad first chapter but I needed to set up the sadness. Don't worry it will get happy again! I chose Elena to be the torturer because she hated the originals and now her besties are family to them. Ad she died so she wouldn't be able to die again? I don't know I just thought she'd be good and I also hate her so… I really wanted to explore what it would be like if all of the girls were besties… you know I love the Kat/Caroline friendships and I love writing them but I've ever written an all 4 friendship so this will be fun! Anyway! I hope you enjoyed and I love reviews! Happy birthday!**

 **Love -S**


	2. exploring options

Exploring options

BFTD

Caroline, love, Caroline!" Caroline heard Klaus's voice shaking her from her slumber and she opened her eyes to see the light shining through the guest room window. Nobody else was awake but her, and she quickly got up and started waking everyone else up.

"Alright Klaus, you can leave now. We have to get dressed and stuff." Bonnie said as Katherine waved him off.

"Alright girls, check your phones!" Caroline practically screeched as everyone grabbed their phones and turned them on.

"Nothing here." Bonnie said

"Nope!" Rebekah responded

"Umm guys? Come here…" Katherine panicked

"You got one?" yah, come on over and see guys." Katherine said, sounding alarmed.

" _ **You want ME to go? Tsk, Tsk, Tsk. Let's get to the point and start the game! You get to play the bad role. You have to catch me! –E**_ " Katherine finished reading the text.

"Katherine! What does she mean by 'You have to catch me!'?" Bonnie asked annoyed.

"It means this person does their research and may be older than we thought." Katherine answered with a distant gaze

"Well what do we bloody do?" Rebekah practically shouted, though in a whisper.

"We wait. Ignore them maybe? They don't feel like Klaus and I have a feeling they won't kill us because then. The game would be over." Katherine stated sadly.

"Me and Elijah…" Katherine said as she told them the story

 _Flashback_

" _Catch me!" Katerina squealed as she ran around the garden_

" _But what if I don't want to." Elijah asked_

" _You have to! It's a game!" Katerina responded._

" _But if I catch you, the game would be over." Elijah stated as he sat down next to the lovely Katerina_

 _End of Flashback_

"Oh my gosh Kat…" Caroline started

"It's my fault." Katherine stated.

"No its not! Caroline made Klaus chase her and work for it! So did Bonnie with Kol! And me and my brothers played games like these even when we were human. It is no one's fault for falling in love and Elena feeling spiteful!" Rebekah fumed, giving Katherine more confidence

"Thanks Beks." Katherine said softly.

"Alright well. I'm going to compel us an emergency safe house because Mikeal's dead, and no one else but your brothers know stuff from that long ago unless we are missing something so I am getting somewhere not even you guys can crack just in case." Katherine said, wiping away her previous tears.

BFTD

"Hey Stefan! What were they talking about?" Perverted Kol asked once the spy came down.

"I don't know? Something about –E and a game of chase? Then about when you were all little." Stefan said weirdly.

"I didn't hear it all. They were talking so quiet I bet Bekah was having trouble!" Stefan said with a smile.

"Probably about me." Elijah said with a smirk as he went up to the guest room which the four girls were emerging from.

"Oh! I'm seeing quadruple! Which one of you is Katerina?" Elijah joked, causing the other four to rush up

"Elijah! It's me obviously!" Katherine played along. Katherine was dressed in a pair of ankle high heel boots, some jeans, a black shirt, and a leather corset jacket. Caroline was dressed in high heel boots, netted tights, a black ruffle skirt, a red ruffle shirt, and a white leather jacket. Rebekah was dressed in a blue shirt with ripped jeans and some regular black high heels and Bonnie decided on a purple loose shirt with simple a black tight skirt and some medium high heel boots, shorter than Caroline's and taller than Katherine's.

"Oh no, this is bad! But it looks so good!" Klaus added while Kol was at a loss for words. All the girls were posing, smiling, and nervously biting their lips.

"Beautiful!" Was all Stefan got out before he slowly walked to Rebekah and kissed her softly

"Ew! Cooties!" Kol cried out, flashing behind Bonnie, earning giggles and eye rolls from the room.

"We decided on a change!" Caroline said as they all leaned on each other's backs coolly.

"Well, let's go to lunch then! Klaus declared as he grabbed the keys and started heading for the grill, the group in tow.

BFTD

"Thank you for lunch Klaus!" Caroline's said, kissing Klaus's cheek as they were walking out, but Bonnie's phone beeped and every girl flinched as she looked, eyes widening slowly.

"Bonnie, what's wrong?" Kol asked, his smile fading with Bonnie's.

"Um… I have to pee. So do the others!" Bonnie lied, dragging them away.

"But Vampires don't pee!" Klaus shouted as he shook his head. Once everyone was in a stall she passed her phone to Rebekah to read

" _ **Hey Bonnie, they say you are what you eat! Better get some blood before it's too late and you have to join me! –E**_ " Rebekah finished. Everyone's eyes widened in realization as Katherine got a deadly look. Rebekah quickly bit her wrist as bonnie took it and drank.

"What if- what if –E wants to turn me? What if I die now! What do I do?" Bonnie freaked out.

"No! Until tomorrow we will check your foods and drinks and after every meal, we will slip you some blood!" Katherine said.

"And besides, as long as we stay with Kol, we will be great!" Caroline added.

"Okay, come on, they are definitely waiting!" Rebekah said as her wound healed. The girls walked out to see the boys sending them confused looks.

"Stefan it's not polite to spy." Rebekah said casually

"What was so important you needed all of you?" Kol asked wearily.

"Nothing!" Bonnie said.

"Give us your phones please." Klaus said.

"Not my baby!" Caroline whimpered

"No! I need it!" Rebekah whined

"I'd rather not" Katherine said.

"No thank you" Bonnie said politely.

"What is on your phone Katerina?" Elijah asked worriedly. As Kol flashed but before he could grab it bonnie threw her phone to Rebekah and it was smashed.

"No thank you." Bonnie repeated as she softly looked into Kols eyes.

"You want to know what was so important." Rebekah asked angrily as she pulled out her phone and showed them a picture of a panda, kitten, bunny, and a duck cuddling.

"It's us!" Caroline squealed. As Klaus face palmed himself

"God women, you kill me!" Kol said softly with a chuckle as the girls pride fully held their heads high.

BFTD

It was late at night and Caroline's beeping phone awoke her from her slumber. She quietly picked her phone up and read it, waking up Klaus in the process

"Crap!" She muttered quietly as she started towards the door.

"Where are you going love?" Klaus asked worriedly.

"Umm… to the girls. I'll be back in 10" She said sweetly as she blew him a kiss. Once the girls were all gathered in their guest room she started, handing the phone to Bonnie, causing eyes to widen.

" _ **Hey BFF! Can't wait to see you again! Maybe I will bring that person you killed. Have a nice night. This is going to be fun! –E**_ " Bonnie finished reading with widened eyes.

"She's still dead." Bonnie said shocked.

"Bonnie. If you need to, tell Kol but please, find out how to prevent a resurrection…" Caroline begged, before everyone headed back to their rooms, Caroline with the whiskey though, getting ready to get drunk. Bonnie reached her and Kols room, Kol sleeping like a baby, and grabbed her Grimoire's, waking him up.

"Hey Bonnie, what's going on?" He asked groggily.

"Nothing, just go back to sleep. I'm just doing some research!" Bonnie said quietly. By this time, Kol was finally fully awake.

"Researching what?" he asked fearfully.

"Nothing!" Bonnie said with a giggle.

"Bonnie bennet, when you say nothing it's never good." Kol said, flashing over and wrapping her in his arms, causing her to sigh and lean in.

"Fine. Do you know how to prevent a ghost from resurrecting themselves?" Bonnie asked, frowning as he stared worriedly.

"What? You asked didn't you?" Bonnie asked, slightly annoyed.

"What do you need it for?" Kol asked worriedly.

"Well… its one of the only things I don't know how to do… and plus what if I need it someday. Knowing your family I will." Bonnie muttered the last part.

"Just trust me. Please?" Bonnie asked, and when she received a nod, then walked away to read more.

BFTD

Rebekah yawned as she stretched and glided into the kitchen where Stefan was cooking breakfast. "Mmm smells delicious." Rebekah stated groggily as she sat down, Stefan bringing her a plate.

"Well I know SOMEBODY can't cook so…" Stefan joked.

"Not my fault. Blame Nik!" Rebekah argued as Klaus walked in, giving a confused look.

"Blame me for what?" He asked innocently.

"Bekah's lack of cooking skill." Stefan stated happily.

"Not I!" Klaus joined in the joking as everyone approached, the girls sharing a glance at Bonnie as Bonnie nodded no.

"Thank you for the breakfast boys but I'm pretty sure today we have to… Repaint our nails! To prepare for… My birthday! There was never really a set date so let it be today!" Rebekah said, trying to fake confidence.

"Nice save Bekah." Stefan said sarcastically as the girls rushed out.

"Hey, have the girls been acting weird? Or is it just me?" Stefan asked awkwardly.

"No Stefan, I believe they are keeping something from us, Bonnie's been using her puppy face way more than usual." Kol concluded.

"What are we going to do brother?" Elijah asked, turning to Klaus.

"I don't know but they sure wanted to protect those phones. Either we hack them or we look at them while they sleep." Klaus concluded.

"Well, let's get to it!" Kol said determined.

"Yah, I'm taking a nap instead." Stefan argued, walking to his room.

"Some people!" Klaus muttered as he walked away with his brothers.

BFTD

"Alright so now I have to put together a last minute party!" Rebekah screeched.

"Bekah we will help!" Caroline assured her friend, giving her a warm smile, which was returned.

"Okay, now, let's get to nails!" Rebekah said, holding up the metallic green for herself, orange for Katherine, Blue for Caroline and Badge for Bonnie.

"These will look great with our dresses!" Rebekah said happily, as her phone beeped. Rebekah picked up her phone and practically shouted.

"Ugh for gods sakes! Does it ever stop this is getting annoying!" Rebekah fumed, holding her phone to show Caroline. Caroline's eyes got teary quickly as she read.

" _ **Hey! I will have some stuff for you to do soon and if you ignore me Stefan's heart just might get staked! Your move Beks! We will have so much fun when I come back. We can be just like family! –E**_ " Caroline finished reading, her voice choking as she held back the tears, until she burst, rebekah along with her, Katherine and Bonnie shared a fearful glance before embracing their friends.

"It's a threat!" Bonnie stated alarmed, the first to talk since the disturbing message.

"Yah. I noticed. Alright so let's just see if they do it again, then we bail. The truth is I don't want to leave!" Katherine cried out.

"Katherine, we agreed and you think I want to leave? I grew up with these people. I LOVE these people. We have to keep them safe. One more night here to say goodbye, or make it unforgettable without telling we are bailing, and then we go, tomorrow, 5:00 am sharp." Rebekah said sadly.

"Ok, but we can't like this. And we have to come back someday!" Bonnie said persistently.

"We will bon. Just not now." Caroline said before everyone hugged, crying their eyes out.

BFTD

 **Hey guys! I know it's a little early on for run-aways but I really want to get to the point. Please hang in there and keep on. I will post once a week and I hope there isn't too much romantic conflict because it will get better! Anyways, I hope you review lots and lots! Reviews keep my fingers typing! Without reviews I pretty much don't have anything, the story ends. Let's see how many reviews we can get! Happy birthday!**

 **Love -S**


	3. one more time

One More Time

BFTD

'This is the last night we have together.' Bonnie thought as she stared into Kols eyes, him not noticing her day dreaming.

'I'll probably be dead next time he sees me.' Bonnie kept thinking sad thought of the future as Kol spoke about their future together. Suddenly Bonnie couldn't take it and she softly kissed him on the mouth.

"I'm not going anywhere but can we please wait to make plans to move to Paris. I'm not done here yet. Though Paris does sound nice." Bonnie joked, trying to hide the lie.

"Well have you ever thought of…? I don't know? Running away! Getting away!" Kol said excitedly

"Kol, please, Maybe someday, heck definitely someday. But I just need some time here!" Bonnie explained as she sat on his lap

"I love you and I have a life time. Maybe more someday." Bonnie said looking Kol in the eye.

"I know. I love you To Bon Bon." Kol said happily.

"I know. Maybe we can take a VACATION. This summer. Vacation means we come back." Bonnie joked.

"Well can you please turn off your phone? It's bloody annoying." Kol said politely. Bonnie turned and saw her phone beeping with a text and she practically jumped ten feet before she calmly walked over to look at it.

"It's just my mom. I'll talk to her later! Bonnie said as she forwarded the text to her friends.

' _ **Hey bon! Better not make sweet Kol promises you can't keep. Next time you see him, you'll be in a box if I have anything to say about it! Maybe I can get both of you in a box? I'm working on it so I'll get back to you in a few weeks. If you leave for good, it's in the dirt.-E**_ ' Bonnie read the message in her head and couldn't help but hold back the tears as she walked to the bathroom and silently cried so Kol wouldn't hear. She exited the bathroom 10 minutes later looking perfect, saying she just took a shower. She came out of the bathroom wearing a white lace short nightgown that was more like a shirt. The night gown showed lots of cleavage and was tight around the bust then loosened up at the bottom.

"Oh! What's the occasion bunny?" Kol asked, calling her the nickname he knew annoyed her. Bonnie just laughed it off.

"Do I have to have an occasion, silly?" Bonnie asked playfully

"Well no, but I would like to know?" Kol answered, sounding like a question.

"Shut up." Bonnie stated as she tackled him to their bed.

BFTD

Katherine sat next to Elijah on the bed, watching Elijah on his computer. Katherine was trying to find a way to say goodbye without being suspicious. She couldn't just sleep with him; no it had to be VERY special.

"Elijah gets up! We are going out tonight I don't care what you say!" Katherine said as she dragged Elijah up.

"What might we be doing tonight Katerina?" Elijah asked.

"We can either do shots at the grill or dinner at the grill. Either way the grill is the only place non-horrible in this town." Katherine stated as Elijah mentally face palmed himself. Just then Katherine's phone beeped

' _ **Well, I just threatened Bonnie so I guess it's your turn! Your family so I will go easy on you. Keep an eye on your family I recommend! Especially that hunky Elijah! -E**_ '

"Dinner it is." Elijah stated as he went to make his already pristine suit look better. Katherine came out of her bathroom an hour later with a black tank top with a black corset lace over shirt. She also wore leather skinny jeans and her favorite ankle high stiletto boots. Elijah and Katherine entered the grill.

"Hey Mattie blue blue!" Katherine said like a child as Matt gritted his teeth and Elijah playfully rolled his eyes.

"I want a Cosmo and pasta, Elijah wants chicken parmesan and a red wine!" Katherine quickly sputtered. Matt quickly shook his head as he walked away

"Katerina! I can order myself!" Elijah said playfully.

"Well… I prefer to order for you!" Katherine argued, smiling brightly.

"I can see that." Elijah said dryly, their food came and he started eating, along with Katherine. It had barely been five minutes but Katherine asked for another drink. Katherine noticed the look she got her.

"Well, I like my alcohol. Along with cookies, cake, ice cream, milk shakes, and French fries." Katherine said, naming the comforts of modern society.

"Katerina, you sure eat up my energy." Elijah said playfully

"Don't forget to save some for tonight!" Katherine scolded playfully, having fun, relaxing, and letting go.

"Well then, let's get out of here. To a more… private place." Elijah said, helping her up as they headed home.

"Thank god! The noble thing gets a rest and you get to switch horses!" Katherine said exasperated.

BFTD

Caroline knew what Katherine and Bonnie were doing tonight but she didn't know what to do. She could barely face Klaus. That's how she ended up on her Mom's porch. "Hi Mom." Caroline said, smiling weakly as her mom let her in.

"What brings you here Caroline?" Liz asked confused.

"I'm taking a vacation, actually. I wanted to say goodbye, for now! I will be back!" Caroline added.

"Well where are you going?" Liz asked worriedly.

"All over the world! But I'll try to call every day!" Caroline kept nervously talking, until her mom hugged her, and she found herself hugging back.

"I love you. Be safe." Caroline whispered.

"I will Mommy." Caroline whispered back. It was nearly ten before Caroline started heading home. She was halfway home when she got a text.

' _ **Hey Care! I missed you! I would say nice to see you again but miracles aren't that great. Just listen for yourself! -E**_ 'Just then she was ran off the road and knocked out in the woods.

BFTD

"Stefan, I love you!" Rebekah said as she and her boyfriend walked around town eating ice cream heading to the bar.

"I love you to." Stefan said as he kissed her ice cream filled face and wiped her off with a napkin.

"Even though I eat ice cream like a six year old?" Rebekah asked

"Even though you eat Ice cream like a six year old." Stefan confirmed.

"Alright, let's get home. It's like 11:00pm and we still have movies to watch!" Rebekah said as she and Stefan headed off. They were going to watch the notebook but she got a text.

' _ **Hey Beks! You may love more people then you realize! I hope you have fun on your vacation coming up! Too much attention drama queen! –E**_ 'Rebekah cringed her teethe as they kept walking hand in hand.

"I will never get used to the fact that you love me." Rebekah said.

"Aw, I'm hurt I know you're way out of my league but still." Stefan said playfully.

"Aw hush" Rebekah said, playfully slapping his arm lightly.

BFTD

"Ugh Where is she Bekah! She said she would only be gone three hours!" Klaus fumed at Rebekah and Stefan

"That's it, I'm calling her!" Klaus said, picking up his phone and dialing her number _ring, ring, ring, ring._ There was no answer.

"Try her mom! Here's the number!" Stefan said, handing Klaus the number.

"Thank you Stefan" Klaus said as Rebekah and Stefan exchanged grins. It was 12:00 pm. Caroline's mother's house wan only ten minutes away so he was worried. It only rang once.

"Hello, Sheriff Forbes, sorry to wake you but did Caroline stay the night?" Klaus asked politely.

"No? She left two hours ago. Where is she?" Liz asked worry rising in all of them.

"I'm not sure. I will find her." Klaus said determinedly as he hung up. Rebekah was freaking out and stormed into Bonnie and Katherine's rooms to find her friends asleep naked.

"Get up. Caroline's missing!" Rebekah screeched. An hour later they were gathered in their guest room with the boys already hunting.

"Do you think it was…?" Bonnie started

"Most definitely." Rebekah stated.

"Wait! I got a text…" Katherine said rummaging through her purse, showing everyone the text. Rebekah and Bonnie showed their texts to and realized how stupid they were.

"Alright, let's get packed now, and then we can go tomorrow, if we aren't on lock down." Bonnie said, heading to her room.

BFTD

Bonnie was asleep after a long day of Caroline-saving so Kol flashed to her phone, picked it up, and flashed out to meet the others in the spare room. He saw Elijah, Klaus, and Stefan waiting. Stefan was more fearful considering he had an original and he was easy to kill.

"So what, do we look or what do we do when we find NOTHING!" Kol whispered.

"We will find something; the girls have been acting weird! Trust me!" Klaus whispered back angrily.

"Wait! Who's this anonymous texter?" Elijah asked, showing the boys her phone.

"Oh my goodness brother. Jackpot." Klaus whispered.

' _ **Well, since I'm not here, consider me back from the dead. Welcome to you personal lie filled hell! –E'**_

' _ **You want ME to go? Tsk, Tsk, Tsk. Let's get to the point and start the game! You get to play the bad role! You have to catch me! –E'**_

' _ **Well, I just threatened Bonnie so I guess it's your turn! Your family so I will go easy on you! Keep an eye on your family I recommend! Esspecially that hunky Elijah! –E'**_

"is it possible…that –E is miss Elena?" Elijah asked angered that Katherine hadnt told him.

"No, its impossible, and besides. She knew of our 500 years ago history. Our games from 1,000 years ago! Its old." Kol stated

"Lets keep looking. At the texts!" Stefan encouraged as he pulled out rebekahs phone.

' _ **Well, since I'm not here, consider me back from the dead. Welcome to your personal lie filled Hell! –E**_

' _ **Hey! I will have some stuff for you to do soon and if you ignore me Stefan's heart just might get staked! Your move Beks! We will have so much fun when I come back! We can be just like family! –E'**_

' _ **Hey Beks! You may love more people than you realise! I hope you have fun on your upcoming Vacation! To muck attention Dramam queen! –E**_

"Stefan, you were going to die. She's protecting us." Klaus said, his brow furrowing.

"What do they mean by Vacation? And like family? What about the loving people!" Stefan asked worrried.

"Bekahs getting the worst so far. They must like katherine for some reason or something?" Kol said.

"Lets keep going." Elijah said, grabing Caroline's phone.

"Well they all have that first message so lets skip it." Kol suggested, gaining nods of approval.

' _ **Hey BFF! Cant wait to come back! Maybe I'll bring that person you killed. Have a nice night. This is going to be fun! –E'**_

' _ **Hey Care! I would say it's nice to see you again but miracles aren't that great. Just listen for yourself!'**_

"So this… this –E ran my beloved off the road!" Klaus could barely control his voice.

"Brother! Bonnie was trying to find out how to stop resurrections when a ghost resurrects itself! I don't know but that might be what it's for." Kol said stupidly.

"You didn't tell me!" Klaus said as Elijah calmed him down.

"Let's just check what Bonnie Got! Maybe she's doing better!" Stefan said hopefully.

"Okay.' Kol said, handing over the phone to be copied.

' _ **Hey Bonnie, they say you are what you eat! Better get some blood in you before it's too late and you have to join me! –E'**_

' _ **Hey Bon! Better not make sweet Kol promises you can't keep. Next time you see him you'll be in a box if I have anything to say about it! Maybe I'll get you both in a box? I'm working on it so I'll get back to you in a couple of weeks. If you leave for good it will be in the dirt. -E**_

Kol looked like he was going to kill someone. They listened to the video attachments of what everyone was saying and doing then and remembered the time, they understood more.

"They are planning on leaving. For good." Kol said sadly, knowing tonight was his goodbye.

"Klaus. You better sleep at night with the white oak stake in a fortress not even you can get in." Elijah stated.

"Bonnie has blood in her system" The realization just dawned on Kol.

"It will kill her! The –E wants her to turn!" Kol screeched.

"How do we keep them safe?" Elijah asked as the boys digested that someone wants to kill them to hurt the girls.

BFTD

 **Hey guys! I wanted the girls to leave this chapter but I was out of time! IKR! I hope it is still OK. If you like this you will LOVE my other story** _ **getting them back again**_ **anyways. I will BEG you to review! I hope you liked it** **happy birthday!**

 **Love -S**


	4. going away party

Going away party

BFTD

"Bloody hell! They are in our plotting room!" Rebekah said quietly as her, Caroline, Bonnie, and Katherine walked past the room they always hang out in to see the boys sleeping like babies with the girls' phones.

"They also have our phones." Katherine murmured as they kept walking, making their way to the front door.

"I'm gonna miss this place. And Klaus. But I'm going to miss everyone else to." Caroline said.

"Yah well, we are going to live in Antarctica for a year, then move on to Egypt, then a cruise ship in the middle of the ocean! And so on and so forth." Katherine stated happily, though you could tell she was sad.

"What's going on?" A half asleep Kol asked groggily and it took everything in Bonnie not to break down in tears.

"Kol. This is a dream. When you go back to your room you will not remember this. You will wake up happily and Bonnie will have a surprise for you." Rebekah said, tears forming in her eyes as bonnie glared at her.

"That sounds lovely. Can dream Bonnie tuck me in?" Kol asked as he walked back but almost fell asleep on his feet.

"Let's get out of here." Rebekah said as she flashed everyone out. Minutes later they heard Elijah shriek, causing Katherine to laugh sadly, and Klaus start screaming, trying to flash up to them, but failing since he was sleepy.

"Bye Klaus. See you in forever. Hopefully." Caroline said as she finally let the tears spill out as the girls embraced her, Klaus just stopped, breaking down into tears.

"I-I-I've never s-s-seen him c-c-cry!" Caroline said sadly as Klaus looked up from where he was standing.

"Antarctica here we come. Hopefully Klaus didn't hear but it doesn't matter anymore. One original on only MY tail was enough to practically drive me insane. Can't even imagine three originals and Stefan searching for their lost loves. That's going to be a bit harder considering I have to teach EVERYONE how to run. And Klaus and Rebekah have their 'I will always find you' thing going on. Either way. I hope this turns out to our favor. I hope we come back after a few weeks and we are happy again. If not we can just, I don't know." Katherine said, finally letting herself cry for the first time in 500 years as the originals and Stefan chase their high speed car. Elijah glanced at her with a hurt expression.

"Well why don't you just give the super hearers our exact location!" Rebekah screeched as they heard pounding, but no entrance.

"They won't look for us. They had our phones. They know who –E is." Katherine said as the pounding finally let up.

"REALLY? Because Elijah chased you for 500 years KNOWING if he found you you'd be dead!" Rebekah yelled.

"Klaus gives the commands now. And it's not JUST Kats life on the line. It's his, Stefan's, Kols, Elijah's, Rebekah's, Bonnie's, and mine. They won't look for us unless they have some strange lets-die-together-you-don't-even-get-a-choice! Thing going on. And I think Klaus respects mine and Rebekah's judgment. Plus he's not out for vengeance for his brother. Unlike Elijah was for Katherine." Caroline said as they ran out to the airport, entering the jet as they started unpacking Bonnie's snow gear.

"It'll be cold, Bonnie. You need to cover up." Rebekah said softly as she handed Bonnie the gear.

"How are we going to get rid of them? All Katherine can teach us is how to run so… anyone knows how to create a masterful plan?" Bonnie asked

"Oh don't worry. Nik will take care of that and if he's as crazy as I thought than he will be hunting us down because it's safe within the week. That or he'll be moping all day. But in that case the task falls on the others." Rebekah said casually.

"Hm. Fun!" Bonnie said sarcastically.

BFTD

"I can't believe they would, they would just leave us here without even a goodbye! All they gave is a note that said beware of –E! I am going to hunt them down and drag them back kicking and screaming and then I will make sure that –E is so far gone that it's not even a thought!"Klaus fumed as he paced around the room.

"Brother! We can't get them back yet!-E will surely kill us all!" Elijah said, grabbing his brother's arm to stop him.

"Wait! What if we split them up! They were thinking –A would stop if they went away from each other in PLL! It's almost the same! Man –E is such a bad rip off of –A!" Kol yelled in his girly voice.

"Good idea!" Klaus said.

"Am I the only one in this family with a brain that can think about others? If we do that the girls will kill us! Even if we are un-killable they will kill us! We can't!" Elijah yelled, finally losing it as Kol and Klaus's eyes widened in horror.

"Oh no! Run for your lives!" Kol joked

"Two against one brother! We win! We hunt them down, I take Caroline, Kol takes Bon Bon, You take Katerina, and Stefan takes our dear sister and we make a break for it. I don't care if you take them to space or to Paris! If you wipe their memories clean and keep them in a box! Keep them safe or so help me I will MURDER you ALL!" Klaus screamed the last part as Stefan backed into a corner and hid.

"Very well. They said Antarctica so let's get going." Elijah stated proudly.

"Brother! Why can't I get over that pained expression on Caroline's face! Why can that memory leave me alone?"Klaus shouted as he sat down on the floor, clutching his head. Elijah walked up to him and crouched next to him, pulling his hands away from his head.

"We have all lost someone today. We all lost Rebekah, I lost Katerina, Kol lost Bonnie and she doesn't have forever, she can be killed. You lost your light for the darkness. You need to learn to make your own light. If the darkness in you takes over you will never see her again. She will hate you. You need to learn to use some darkness then put it away! Please brother! We can't do this without you! I'm begging you." Elijah said, hugging Klaus as tears started forming in his eyes. Klaus simply nodded and stood up slowly.

"Let's find the girls. Kol, you and Stefan look for buildings built in Antarctica. Me and Elijah will got o the airport there and ask about them. This will be hard. Knowing Katerina there is ALWAYS an escape plan. We need to find all the escape routes and block them. We need to get them back! And then we will separate them until this so called –E goes!" Klaus said

"Niklaus! I would not like to separate Katerina with her friends. No. We will NOT do that! We will let –E torture them and then we will catch –E." Elijah stated as everyone nodded and left.

"Well brother. I suppose it's time for a road trip!" Elijah said as him and Klaus flashed out the door.

BFTD

"Wow! It went from freezing out there to burning in here!" Bonnie squealed as she stripped off her heavy snow gear.

"Yes Bonnie well that's what happens when the heat goes full blast. We have five heaters running and we have ten backups but if we use them all Antarctica might melt!" Rebekah joked.

"Can vampires get sick?" Caroline asked as she sat on carpeted floor.

"Not that I know of. But maybe?" Rebekah said more as a question.

"Where's the bathroom?" Caroline asked sternly as Rebekah made a face and pointed. A few minutes later Caroline came back and her hair was smoothed along with her outfit, her makeup was fixed, and she smelled good again.

"Alright! Kat, show me some escape routes. How many are there?" Caroline asked as she sat down in the chair like everything was normal.

"Ten escape routes. But we can only use three with Bonnie. Some we can flash her up but it takes longer and the holes are small so we can only go one at a time so… three! And Bonnie? Try not to go outside unless you get turned." Katherine said, and with that she flipped her hair and left.

"Am I the only one that finds her unnerving?" Rebekah asked.

"Yes! She is our friend! No one picks on her ok!" Caroline defended.

"What's that noise? Kat went that direction, not that way!" Rebekah said as she stood up and walked to the kitchen. The girls ran in to see the room with wide eyes.

"Oh my god! Our blood supply! My winter house is trashed!" Rebekah screeched.

"Um… Bex, you might want to WORRY ABOUT –E and not your precious house!" Bonnie screamed.

"How did someone write this this fast without us noticing and then get away!" Caroline whined.

"I have never felt this powerless! I feel bad for you Katherine during these past 500 years!" Rebekah exclaimed.

"Yah, I mean seriously! The message says ' _ **you can run but you can't hide. I know your secrets. Caroline, I'm going to have fun with you! –E'**_ How over used can its comments get!" Caroline practically shouted.

"Well Caroline, we know who the next target is and if Elena really IS coming back she needs a powerful witch. Like our mother. Or someone in our family" Rebekah stated.

"So what? You moms coming back to haunt us?" Katherine asked sarcastically.

"I don't feel so good!" Caroline said as she ran to the toilet. Just then Rebekah's phone beeped.

"-E message!" Rebekah exclaimed

" _ **Hey Bex! Can't wait for you to find out the surprise! Maybe I'll throw a party! Love ya! Can't wait to see you again! Hope you can remember the greatest power you've felt! (That was me!)"**_ Rebekah finished with a curious expression.

"Rebekah! Earth to Bex!" Katherine said

"The greatest power? Well I've always been near my siblings so they will most definitely have recorded it. Especially Elijah. Katherine that's your job. I will forward this message to them and they can put it together then we can come home." Rebekah said as she started typing on her phone forwarding the message.

"Alright. Well, if they come, I and Bex will distract them by doing a fighting routine we have been practicing. It's unrealistic and involves a lot of jumps while Caroline will flash Bonnie out. Bon, don't be afraid to give Stefan or Elijah or Kol or Klaus a little tinge of pain. Now Bekah lets practice!" Katherine said excitedly.

BFTD

 _(The other side)_

"Thank you for temporarily coming over here. I will do anything to get back to living. I need to save my friends. Even if I have to torture them I have to kill some things and help they escape! It would be wrong not to. I will do anything! Please! They are my friends!" Elena said to a mysterious shadow figure.

"Well then, we mustn't waste any time. Shall we begin the spell?" The shadow figure asked in a British accent

"Let's do it. Anything." Elena said determined

BFTD

 **Hey guys! I hope your guessing what's up with Caroline! If you have any ideas I would LOVE for you to tell me in review or PM! Who do you think the shadow is! She is NOT an original character and they will be very interesting. They are very powerful but that's it! I will twist and turn your guesses how I please! There will be a Poll on which story you like the most soon. The stories will be '** _ **Back from the dead' 'Getting them back again'**_ **and** _ **'a brand new life'**_ **I love them all and you would to! The Poll will probably be next week because I just want these stories to develop a little more. Anyways, the prize for the winning story will be that the sequel gets to be my main focus! And maybe they might get three stories! Anyways I hope you review and tell me what you think! Happy Birthday!**

 **Love -S**


	5. self defence

Self Defense

BFTD

"Kat! Can you get the door! It's the new blood bags!" Rebekah yelled from the kitchen as she watched her people clean the spilled blood.

"Sure!" Katherine yelled before Rebekah heard a scream, flashing over.

"Video game plan 217" Rebekah shouted before she heard Bonnie run in, as she and Katherine started doing air jumps and attacks.

"Becks! Care, she's still not better! How long can a dang Vampire be sick?" Bonnie screeched as she stepped in with her snow gear on as Klaus stepped forward curiously, it was like the movie was paused.

"What! Is she hurt?" Klaus said protectively.

"I'm fine. WE will be leaving now. It's for your own good! Don't you see?" Caroline whined as she grabbed Bonnie, but before she could whisk her away she found Bonnie was grabbed by Kol, Rebekah by Klaus, Katherine by Elijah, and Stefan had her.

"Caroline! Vampires have healing. We don't get sick!" Klaus said as they were being carried to the car.

"Oh look! It has a brain!" Katherine said sarcastically as she gave Minnie claps. Klaus growled as they piled into the car.

"I don't feel so good-"Caroline moaned before she passed out. Katherine's phone beeped and she struggled to grab it.

"Read it aloud Darling" Kol said politely.

" _ **Seriously Kat! You to now! Not that I'm surprised but still! You and Care are lucky I guess. Poor Bex though…! Oh well! It's just half the fun! –E"**_

"What does that mean? Spit it out and quit being so cryptic!" Katherine screamed

"-E's been cryptic lately. Talking about Caroline's 18 years of secrets. It's crazy. Oh by the way, Kol! 'Lijah! Which one of you kept journals on our first visit to New Orleans? –E says the greatest power we have ever felt was it." Rebekah said hopefully as her brothers squinted their eyes. Rebekah's phone beeped.

"Wow! Pushy much! _**'Don't push your luck! You won't know what you should until I want you to! I'm the game master! Listen closely and you just might get a hint. Well… that is unless I kill the hint off before you get it. –E'**_ Why do I feel like we just put bug spray on a wasp and made it angry… listen guys! –E is USUALLY serious!" Rebekah said as they tuned their ears in.

"Do you hear that? I hear… two heart beats! No three! No two!" Rebekah said.

"Only one hear with one of those is Bonnie!" Kol said as everyone turned to her.

"Don't look at me! I've only slept with Kol! Swear!" Bonnie said as she held up her hands.

"No… it coming from Caroline!" Katherine yelled as her friend started stirring from her faint.

"What happened…? I don't feel well. Did you guys vervain me or something?" Caroline asked groggily as she started sitting up.

"Caroline. We need you to listen CLOSELY to yourself." Katherine said closely as Caroline gave her friend a confused look but did so. Suddenly her eyes widened and she started hyperventilating.

"Caroline dear. I need you to calm down. I need you to breathe slowly. I need you to-"Klaus started but was cut off.

"NO! This can NOT be! This is a TRICK! I am DEAD! And, and THING in me is Controlled purely by –E! It's not mine! It's not yours! Its –E's! Just like all of our lives! God do you even realize what this means! Even if we do make it away from –E alive this baby will always have that torture because I'm guessing this –E is going to be like you guys! Hard to kill! But unlike you –E lives in the shadows and is unknown unless wanting to be known! And now with a baby I slow us down and –E controls every aspect of every one of our now pathetic lives." Caroline finished her rant and sunk back to her seat, not even getting a response, just a frown from Elijah and a look of sympathy from Rebekah.

"Well on another note if this is what –E meant then Katherine must be… Ummm… also…" Elijah stuttered

"Rebekah did always want kids and if she's not then it would suck that the people who do not want kids get them." Kol said, earning a deadly glare from Caroline.

"Nice joke. That is so NOT happening! I will NOT have another kid! It's probably either a misunderstanding on my part because I would rather rip out my own spleen then have Elijah rip out my heart and shove it so far down my throat it goes back into place BACKWARDS! And then have everyone in this car torture me for an eternity. Then when I do die have everyone throw a party and dance on my grave. Which knowing me probably will be the case. If I get a grave. So yes. If it is true I will hunt –E down and make them reverse this witchery I don't care what happens." Katherine said.

"Wow you must hate kids!" Kol laughed

"I don't hate them per say. I just don't want to raise them and I have no desire for human life and happiness and all that barf about white picket fences and what not." Katherine said, now calmer.

"Katerina, would it be so bad to have a child?" Elijah asked innocently.

"Did you Miss Caroline speech! And regardless of that I have my own reasons. I'd rather not talk about it! Please!" Katherine said as everyone tried to hide their shock at the tears streaming down Katherine's face and her begging.

"Katerina. Please keep it! You don't even have to raise it or anything please!" Elijah begged and Katherine just scoffed.

"Do you even HEAR yourself? Oh my gosh you are such a jerk!" Katherine screamed as loud as she could

"Katerina! Please I didn't mean it like that!" Elijah started again.

"Oh I'm sure you didn't! Kol stop the car!" Katherine said, tars of anger coming to her eyes.

"Sorry darling I can't do that." Kol said with a whistle

"Well then, shield you precious pregger over there because I'm jumping out." Katherine said as she unbuckled her seatbelt.

"Katerina, stay!" Elijah said as they pulled up to the house and he put his arm on her shoulder and Katherine started freaking out and banging her head against any hard place she could find

"Let me out! Let me out! I want to get away! I don't want to leave me alone ahh!" Katherine screeched, her head becoming bloody as her hand came up to her chest but before she could reach in to grab her heart all the mikealson brothers restrained her as her friends looked at her in horror. This girl wasn't Katherine. This wasn't anyone they knew. This was a broken girl. This was a girl with no fire, no reason to live. This was bad.

"Katerina! Let us help you!" Elijah screamed

"If you won't let me die the fine! I will find a way!" Katherine said. She could be so persistent and obstinate

"Klaus! Caroline is HIDEOUS! And after this she will be JUST like me! She will have no light! Then what will you do with her! When the reason you love her is gone! And just between the entire supernatural world you're not the daddy type! I'm going to send out an alert! WARNING! Klaus is having a kid! Imagine ALL your enemies teaming up to kill Caroline the one year old. What would they say if they saw you dating a baby! Maybe I'll just have to kill them myself!" Katherine taunted and finally, Klaus lunged at her. Katherine closed her eyes but felt no pain. She felt the grip on her hands undo but nothing more. She opened her eyes and saw Kol and Elijah on top of Klaus trying to calm him down. Taking this as her chance to run she did. She ran in a flash and they didn't even know it. This was going to take some setting up but she wanted to die a dramatic death. As they say! Go big or go home! So she picked up her phone and dialed a number

"Diego? Hi! It's Kat! Yah… I need to prepare a death for someone I've wanted to kill for a LONG time. She should have died long ago but I need you to go to the back of the New York building and make a few wooden spikes. Yah! I want to push her off so she gets spiked. Think you could have it ready by the party in 8 months? Thanks! You will get the payment... trust me you will want to see the show. Okay! Bye!" Katherine finished in her best I'm-Fantastically-perfect voice.

BFTD

"She always runs!" Elijah screeched once he, Klaus, and Kol were in his study.

"I have already sent out an alert in the supernatural world. If someone knows something they will call. In fact! We are meeting someone at the secret society party in a few months. Apparently Katerina has contacted a few of him and his friends. We WILL find Katerina and your child. Maybe Caroline, Rebekah, or Bonnie knows something?" Klaus finished as his older brother sat down and breathed.

"Let's interrogate him." Kol said as he got a knock on the study door, being approached by Bonnie.

"Kol. There's something you should know. It's important." Bonnie said as she wiggled her phone in front of her face.

"You a pregger too?" Kol asked as he received a weird look from bonnie and a slow head nod.

"Well no need to look at me like I'm and oompa loompa!" Kol said as he exited the room.

"There's some… news on Kat." Bonnie whispered so quietly even when he was a centimeter from her he couldn't quite hear her.

"That's great! Let me tell Eli-"Kol started happily.

"No! You need to hear this first!" Bonnie said as she gestured for him to take her somewhere.

"Ok…" Kol said warily as she was flashed.

"It's a video. About Kat having a baby. It's really weird and TOTALLY messed up and I can see why she would have some repercussions. Seriously and after seeing this Caroline and Bekah full on burst into tears… wimps. But still! Now I see why Kat never turned it off when her family was slaughtered. Here you go." Bonnie said as she handed a video of Katherine giving birth to her daughter. But at the end she was tortured by a vampire. She was shown a life where her daughter grew to hate her. It was the life she would have if she ever had children. And at the end there was a maniacal laugh and a wave of blonde hair from behind whatever was filming it. Her daughter was handed to Mikael Mikealson. And she witnessed.

"Oh my god. This is, oh my god! It's like she was being compelled! I want to cry! Geez Bonnie!" Kol said sadly

"And look at the message attached! ' _ **Leave her be or you can all have her fate. And I hope you know Kat has been keeping some dirty little lies from all of us! Like the fact her daughter DOES hate her and the fact that she saw her pretty little dead body. Man I love when Damon get angry! Poor Kat! Well! One down, three to go! –E'**_ Kat got to MEET her daughter. And Mikael twisted her daughters thoughts was, was the blonde one your Mother?" Bonnie asked

"No. Mother has a different laugh. Plus she was in a box then. Could have been Bekah but it's doubtful." Kol said sadly.

"If Elijah or Klaus see this they will go crazy and EVERYONE will die! What do we do?" Bonnie asked before Kol whisked her back.

"We wait." Kol said before walking back.

BFTD

"Well Boss, now there are two kids we have to delete. But I guess Katherine is practically dead already so we still need to get rid of Caroline's!" Elena said to the still unknown shadow figure.

"All in due time. And besides. We can get the job done right and they can be ours forever or we can do this bad after a few millennia they go running back to their precious mikealson. We need them to have a hate deep to the bone for the mikealson. And we need to have a sisterly bond with Caroline and Bonnie." The shadow figure said as she gave a smile that would send a shiver up your spine much like Klaus's

"Alright. But we need Damon. If we express a strong hate to Damon we can pin it on him. Then they can join us in the nut farm while Damon goes with his club sanity friends." Elena said happily in a sing song voice

"Let the games begin"

BFTD

 **Sooo… What do you think of it so far! Most of you probably know who –E is besides Elena. I haven't gotten any of the guesses I have wanted and it sucks! I need you guys to guess! The Poll is starting this week so If you like this story vote for it on my Poll or in reviews! I hope** _ **I**_ **don't have to decide which story is the main focus! Any way I hope you choose to review! Remember! REVIEW!REVIEW!  
REVIEW!REVIEW! Happy birthday!**

 **Love -S**


	6. upside down

Upside down

BFTD

Time jump! 8 months later!

"We must look nice for the party, brother! Caroline, Bekah, and Bonnie will be guarding the house. This person claims Katerina will be at this party brother." Klaus said as he started straightening his bow tie.

"Good. Do you think… do you think she still has the baby?" Elijah asked, scared for the answer

"Katherine is cruel but not THAT cruel. And she knows it would not be wise to have 7 angry mikealson and an –E on your tail." Kol said.

"Okay, we mustn't be late, let us leave now." Elijah said as he walked off, Kol and Klaus in tow.

"Farewell darlings, we are going now." Kol said and got a sleepy groan from Caroline in return as the boys walked to their limo.

"I hate to say it but even I'M nervous!" Kol joked, trying to lighten the mood but drastically failing.

"Ha ha, Kol! Sadly though you're not the one going to see the mother of their child who is very suicidal with a chance of emotionless." Klaus said calmly with a hint of annoyance. Kol gave a whistle and leaned back.

"Did you know they have a TV show about us?! It's mostly accurate until it sprouts off to killing me, Katherine taking a so called vampirism cure and dying of old age. 500 years caught up to her, and then they make you have a baby with Hayley! They make you move to New Orleans where she sleeps with you, Elijah, and marries a wolf man! But luckily the fan fictions deleted those HORRIBLE crimes!" Kol says.

"What about me and Caroline!" Klaus urges.

"In the show you make promises of forever, pine after her, and then give up after the… baby incident. Sadly they brought Damon AND Elena back though! It's horrible! They also make us have a sister called Freya and a crazy aunt Dahlia who wants to take the Mikealson first born's for power. We will see if that comes true. Speaking of which a man named Vincent who claimed to be Finn came over and said that he has to murder Caroline and Katherine! What an imbecile! Also did you know that the same scenario happened in the show! Mother, Me, and Finn came back into others bodies and decided we wanted to kill Hayley. We didn't succeed but man was it weird!" Kol said laughing as they pulled up, causing Elijah to spit out the champagne he was drinking.

"We will discuss this matter later!" Klaus said angrily.

"Yes and if we don't find Katherine here I need to speak with you two urgently." Kol said casually as they walked into the prestigious party and found a man in a suit waving them down.

"Hello! Diego? Was it. Yes I'm Elijah Mikealson." Elijah said as he held out his hand.

"Yes! Katarina's… umm…?" Diego stumbled as he shook Elijah's hand.

"Yes well… I need to know. Where is she?" Elijah asked worriedly.

"She gave me a very… Disturbing call a few months ago. Once you said she was high risk I realized. On the roof of this party my men set up a few spikes for someone to fall on. I'd love for her to die but I'd rather be on the Mikealson's good side rather than their bad." Diego summed up.

"Don't bother waiting for her. She arrived a few minutes ago. She said she was going to send some texts, light some fire, and jump so you'd better hurry." Diego said as Elijah rushed past him to the roof. When he got there he saw a pair of shoes and a woman standing on the ledge, hair blowing in the wind.

"Katerina! Get down from there!" Elijah said as he stepped towards her. She turned her head and he saw the tears in her eyes

"I have to! If she lives she will hate me! If I live and she dies I will hate me! There's only one solution! This is it!" Katherine said, sobbing harder.

"What makes you think she will hate you?" Elijah screamed as he stepped up with her

"I already had a Daughter! Didn't –E tell you!" Katherine yelled as Elijah eye brows furrowed.

"-E said Bonnie told Kol. So I assumed you knew. And if she's born she will find out about her sister. Her sister was surely raised to hate me and you're family. If she lived long enough and she wasn't just used to have a bunch of kids. But she probably hates Klaus the most. The bastard adoptive half brother. If she ever saw him that's what she would think of him practically on cue! I didn't think much of the family she went to at first. Grumpy man with a strange accent and an older sister for her. She was blonde and pretty. Probably one of the accomplices. Once I saw you're father I knew who he was. You're father raised my daughter." Katherine said now sitting down.

"Katerina! Why didn't I know this?" Elijah said sadly.

"Because! I'm a horrible person! I'm a horrible girlfriend! I'm a horrible enemy! I'm a horrible friend! I'm a horrible mother! I'm a horrible daughter! I'm sorry Elijah." Katherine whispered as she stood back up and jumped, but when she looked up she didn't see Elijah. She closed her eyes and felt hands around her. She saw Elijah had flashed down and was flashing her back up. All of a sudden Katherine started getting cramps and dropped to the floor in hyperventilation.

"Katerina! Are you ok!" Elijah said frightened as he dropped to hold her. Katherine barely managed to look up

"The babies coming!" Was all she could say before she passed out?

BFTD

"Bex! Let's watch a movie!" Bonnie and Caroline begged as they pulled Rebekah along. As their phones beeped.

" _ **It's a race now! Who's first! Caroline or Kat! It doesn't matter. None of you are getting out happily. I've been waiting a long time, longer than you know! For this moment. –E'**_ Yay! Another empty threat." Rebekah said sarcastically.

"Okay! But let's greet the boys first!" Bonnie said as they heard the door slam open. They quickly ran down the stairs and were NOT greeted with the boys.

"If that baby is not destroyed after birth Dahlia will return. And that will ruin all the fun!" They heard a figure in black say. They looked behind him and heard the figure in white Giggle. Then they ran around, snapped Caroline, Rebekah, and Bonnie's neck, and then everything went Black.

BFTD

"Guys!" Elijah practically shouted as he rushed down the stairs to the party, Kol and Klaus rushed over. Elijah rushed Katherine into Klaus's arms and turned to Kol.

"How could you! You knew all along but you didn't say ANYTHING!" Elijah screeched as he punched Kol in the face, Causing Klaus's mouth to drop.

"The girls said it would destroy you inside! They said it was better! Please Elijah! You didn't see the video! I'm practically heartless and it brought ME to tears! And that's saying something!" Kol said angrily as he held his face. This caused Elijah to lie off.

"She went into labor we need a hospital fast. I will explain on the way." Elijah said softly as he rushed to the car.

"Katerina had a daughter out of wedlock in 1492 in Bulgaria, shaming the family, she was sent to England and her daughter given up. Her Daughter was given up. At first she assumed it was to a grumpy old man and his nice daughter but she later learned it was father and who she assumed to be his accomplice. Kol knew. –E sent a VIDEO!" Elijah said, slowly gaining anger as Klaus held back laughter.

"Well that sounds like Katerina and her family!" Klaus laughed as they pulled to the hospital.

"Well. We need to get her a room." Elijah said silently as he carried the fainted lady to the hospital doors, unsuspecting of anything unusual.

BFTD

 **Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed that! I was DYING to incorporate some of the show into this if you know what I mean! Anyways! The poll on which vampire diaries story you like the most is still going on. You can vote in review or in the poll. The info on it is in the last chapters A/N!**

 **REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Happy birthday!**

 **Love -S**


	7. a race to the finish

A race to the finish

BFTD

"Alright, Kol! You go tell the girls since they aren't picking up, me and Elijah will wait here for the baby. It could take several hours so you might as well take your time." Klaus said rushing as him and Elijah carried Katherine into the emergency room.

"Okay. See you soon." Kol said as he flashed away. They handed Katherine to a nurse and sat down in the waiting room.

"Are you sure you're ok? I mean, about everything." Klaus asked as he made a gesture with his hands.

"I am fine. I am going to have a lovely child and you will to. Katerina will just get over her other child. And if not it is her loss." Elijah said as he looked up.

"Okay brother. So what are we going to do about Father raising you're step daughter? Because I am certainly not going to allow this to go unnoticed." Klaus stated cockily.

"Father's dead. What is there TO do?" Elijah asked as he sat frowning.

"Get Bonnie to summon a few spirits of vampires on our better side to torture father on the other side?" Klaus said like it was obvious.

"Spirits don't associate on the other side." Elijah said calmly.

"Way to burst my bubble. Lighten up some." Klaus grumbled.

"I need some air." Elijah said as he got up and walked out, just as Klaus's phone rang.

"Kol! What is it? How are the girls? Are they staying home or coming here?" Klaus asked rapidly until he heard his brother sob. His brother never sobbed. He was more of a whiner like Katerina. He never let TEARS fall.

"N-n-Nik? I need you to get here. This concerns you most of all. Hurry please. Before it's too late." Kol said between broken sobs and breaths. Before Klaus could inquire what was wrong the line cut off and he was left to contemplate his next move.

BFTD

"Girl's!" Kol shouted as he came rushing in and was so distracted he tripped. He looked up to see what he tripped on and gaped.

"Bekah!" Kol whispered and she started stirring and sat up frightened.

"Kol! –E came and was scary and snapped me and Bonnie's necks! You've been giving Bonnie you're blood! I don't know what happened to Caroline. She was right here!" Rebekah said as she gestured next to her, But before she even got to finish Kol was holding Bonnie, her head resting on his lap.

"Bonnie, I'm sorry. I should've been here. I should've stayed with you. I'm sorry. Please forgive me! I'm sorry!" Kol whispered as he cried, he burst out into tears and Rebekah's Eye's watered.

"Stefan is going to be at the hospital in a few minutes. I need to call Nik. He needs to know –E took Caroline." Kol said softly as he grabbed his phone and called his brother, still in tears.

"Kol! How are the girls? Are they staying there or coming here?" He heard his brothers voice echo but barely heard anything until he finished, then he spaced back.

"N-n-Nik? I need you to get here. This concerns you most of all. Hurry please. Before it's too late." Kol said and quickly cut off the phone, in such a Daze he didn't even notice Bonnie waking up.

"Kol? What's wrong? I don't feel well. My head hurts, and it's loud, and my gums hurt. What's going on?" Bonnie asked softly as she looked into Kol's red eyes and tear stained cheeks.

"I wasn't here so I don't know for certain, but –E came and snapped you and Bekah's necks, then we think she took Caroline. I'm sorry Bonnie. I didn't want this to happen to you. Not like this. Not so soon." Kol whispered as his voice cracked, new tears being shed as he saw Bonnie's face Darken and become pain filled. Then she got a confident, deadly look on her face and stood up, cracking her knuckles.

"Well then. What are we doing here? Caroline's somewhere out there with a psychopath! We NEED to find her! We can deal with… This later. Where are the blood bags? Wow. Never thought I'd say that. Sounds weirder than I thought." Bonnie said as she gave Kol a small smile, which he returned.

"Guys!" Rebekah said softly.

"I love you Bonnie. We will get through this. We are in this together." Kol said as he grabbed Bonnie's hand.

"Guys!" Rebekah said louder.

"I love you too. So much." Bonnie said happily.

"GUYS!" Rebekah screamed.

"What Bekah! Talk softly! Bonnie's transitioning!" Kol scolded.

"Well if you would just LISEN! There were TWO –E's. One of them sounded like… sounded like father. The other sounded like a British Elena." Rebekah said nervously and watched as Kol's Mouth dropped. Bonnie was now sucking on a blood bag hesitantly.

"What happened?" Klaus said as he came barging in, but was quite perplexed at the scene.

"Well Nik. –E broke in and snapped Bekah and Bonnie's necks and they took Caroline. Also Bonnie is now a Vampire. There were two –E's. One sounded like father, the other sounded like a British Elena. No one saw faces sadly. Now use you magical hybrid powers to track them down!" Kol said in a fake cheerful voice like it was nothing but in his eyes you could see his torture and sadness. All of a sudden Klaus threw his arms around his brother.

"I'm sorry brother." Klaus said as tears formed in his eyes.

"Me too brother. Me too." Kol said sadly as they released and everyone started walking out.

"Alright, Kol. You three follow me, I will Hybrid and when we find her Kol can give me a change a clothes." Klaus said.

"NO! Bonnie certainly will NOT follow after you! You're bite is FATAL to her! Which means one bite and you get a dead Bonnie! No! Bonnie will stay at the hospital or at home with me and Rebekah will give you some clothes!" Kol demanded.

"Kol! I'll be fine! Really it's no big deal!" Bonnie insisted.

"Bonnie." Kol said in a warning tone.

"Kol…" Bonnie repeated in the same tone.

"You will stay even if I have to hold you down to do so." Kol stated which caused Bonnie to sigh and agree.

BFTD

Elijah had been waiting a few minutes since Klaus left. He was getting bored, until Katherine's phone beeped.

' _ **Good news! Caroline successfully had her baby! Poor Kat… She doesn't have the first born! I was thinking about just ripping the baby out myself to save her the pain of having to care for it… But where's the fun in that? Good luck! Your gonna need it. –E'**_

Elijah read the note in his head, and cringed at the end. He then sat more. Waiting. Waiting. Waiting. It was only an hour but it felt like years.

"Mr. Mikealson? Are you the one that brought Mrs. Pierce in?" the nurse asked politely.

"Yes! I'm the father of her daughter!"Elijah stated proudly.

"Well. The baby is a bit underfed and underweight. She also is a bit early so we might need to keep her here for a few weeks! Other than that everything seems great! Would you like to see them?" The nurse asked happily.

"Sure!" Elijah said, bursting with happiness as he stood up and allowed the nurse to lead him along. When he got there he was NOT expecting hat he saw. Katherine had a slit throat on the bed and in the chair his father sat, holding HIS daughter. Next to him was a red head woman who he had never seen before. Elijah felt the anger in him boil over.

"Father! What are YOU doing here?" Elijah practically screamed.

"Is that any way to talk to the grandfather of this BEAUTIFUL baby girl? Well… I'm going to raise her like a daughter but that's beside the point Boy! Show some respect!" Mikael scolded.

"Father don't do this! She's just a baby! Don't take my daughter from me please!" Elijah pleaded.

"Sorry." Mikael said as he flashed away. Elijah started chasing him but the redhead used magic and he flew against a wall. Before Mikael could get away Stefan threw the witch to the ground, but all he got was an aneurism and a witch that disappeared along with Mikael.

"I'm sorry Elijah! I tried to stop them but they were so fast and-"Stefan started apologizing.

"It's fine. I just hope Niklaus has better luck than I. let's go home and get some rest. You must be exhausted. You did better chasing my father than some of the vampires MUCH older than you." Elijah complimented and with that he and Stefan were on their way home, a dead/healing Katherine in their arms.

BFTD

 **So sad! I know, I know! I hope it was good! Kat and care had their babies! It was so sad but there will be something awesome in the next chapter! I hope you guys review and please vote on the Poll I have about which of my vampire diaries stories is the best! REVIEW! Happy birthday**

 **Love -S**


	8. I don't care!

I don't care!

BFTD

"Caroline!" Klaus shouted as he ran into the building Caroline was supposed to be in. He heard her screaming and flashed in, but he was too late. The screaming stopped and Caroline was sitting with a slit throat, holding the child whose head had been ripped off and put back together. That was HIS child. Klaus dropped to his knees in tears, covering his eyes. He didn't cry often, but when he did it was more than earned. Caroline started stirring a few minutes later.

"What happened?" Caroline asked groggily. She looked down and screamed. She screamed until they choked and she cried. Klaus hugged her, tears also down his face. Kol's phone started ringing from Elijah.

"Kol! Kol! Katerina's child… Mikael came and took her. I NEED that 1492 video from –E. please. He had a red head companion who managed to subdue me and Stefan. He, He kidnapped my child." Elijah explained as his voice choked up.

"Well let's choose the lesser of two evils." Kol muttered.

"Elijah. Meet us at home. We have… news." Kol said clearly. He hung up the phone and looked back at the scene.

"Thank god for rebekah. At this point she sounds like the only person in the world with a clear head!" Bonnie joked.

"Bonnie… What happened? You feel… different." Caroline commented as she stood up from Klaus to talk to her friend.

"-E decided I could use a neck snapping." Bonnie commented as she looked down.

"That is it! I am going to hunt -E down to the ends of the earth and I am going to KILL them. No. death would be MUCH kinder then what I am going to do to them. When I'm done with -E they will beg for their mere memory and spirit to be eliminated." Caroline stated in a deadly tone as her vampire face flashed, but she had yellow eyes. She didn't notice, but everyone else did.

"Care… You're face is…" Bonnie said

"Yes, I know there's blood, I had my neck snapped." Caroline said sarcastically.

"No… Care. You're eyes…" Bonnie said as she pulled out a mirror. Caroline saw her yellow hybrid eyes. Caroline screamed and fainted.

"So. Let's get going. We have to meet Elijah. Mikael kidnapped their baby just like he did 500 years ago. He also is someone who may be this –E." Kol said as Klaus picked up Caroline's body and carried her away. They flashed home and almost bumped into Elijah, who was carrying Katherine. Kol was carrying the dead baby and Klaus was carrying Caroline.

"Is that a-"Elijah began.

"Yes it is." Kol responded before he could get the question. They were met at the door with Rebekah and Stefan. Rebekah quickly dropped to the ground and screamed. Stefan flashed to the blonde's side and helped her up.

"So. Caroline gave birth first but –E slit her throat and killed the baby. Next Katerina was met with Mikael, an –E suspect, he came in and stole Katerina's baby and he was accompanied by a red head witch who somehow subdued Stefan and Elijah together." Klaus explained. Caroline started stirring, hearing the sound of Klaus's voice.

"Nik…" Caroline mumbled groggily.

"Oh and Caroline is a hybrid." Klaus said, whispering the word hybrid so Caroline wouldn't have another panic attack.

"What are we doing?" Caroline asked, now sitting up and instantly getting smothered by Rebekah's hugs.

"And –E snapped poor Bonnie's neck!" Kol pouted, receiving a glare and light kick from Bonnie. Luckily Kol's attempt at sympathy went unnoticed when Katherine started stirring, only to see the entire room gathered in the corner.

"Where am I? Elijah your dad came and… And he snapped my neck and the THING is gone!" Katherine said as she suddenly jumped up.

"I know. You're at home. Bonnie's a vampire. –E forced Caroline into childbirth and killed the baby. You're baby is fine…We think?" Kol answered before Elijah could say anything. Katherine wasn't usually the type to care, but she walked over to the body and suddenly embraced Caroline in a full blown hug.

"I'm sorry Care." Katherine whispered before she let go of her friend and backed away to sit down.

"Caroline also became a hybrid!" Kol added, only to receive a glare and kick from Caroline.

"Well. We need a girls meeting and if we catch you listening we will rip you're hearts out and shove them so far down you're throats they come out the other end. But not you Stefan. You're breakable." Rebekah said as she practically dragged the girls to the guest room they confer in. they all stopped when they heard their phones beep.

" _ **I'm sorry Care. You and Bonnie didn't deserve this. Kat… You so deserve this! Now, I know you're hurting so we can do this the easy way or the hard way. The choice is yours. -E"**_

They all read the –E message simultaneously, and Katherine and Rebekah received strange looks from the babies.

"Do… Do what?" Caroline asked, fearing the answer.

"Turn it off." Rebekah whispered a far look in her eyes. Katherine angrily chucked her phone out of the door, and it flew down the stairs, luckily Elijah caught it before it smashed the china cabinet.

"Play nice Katerina!" Elijah yelled up, receiving scoffs, groans, and mocking noises in return.

"SHUTUP!" Rebekah yelled to her brother, but he had already flashed off in fear of his heart.

"So… Do we say goodbye for these things or…?" Bonnie stuttered.

"No. they try to stop you if you tell! Have I taught you NOTHING Bonnie?" Katherine asked as she playfully hit Bonnie's shoulder.

"Well. This was to be a speech about NOT turning it off but I guess now it's the opposite." Rebekah said sadly.

"Let's change first. If we are going down we are going down in style." Katherine said, pulling out an array of dark colors. She had a black tank top with a blackish leather jacket that buttoned up, along with her ankle boot heels. Caroline wore an emerald green shirt with sleeves that bunched up and went to her elbow, along with tall thigh boots. Bonnie wore a purple shirt with no back and a black cardigan, her with flats and Rebekah wore a blue crop top with a black ruffle skirt and regular black high heels.

"Are we ready now? The anticipation is KILLING me!" Caroline exclaimed.

"Yes. We girls got to stick together. Let's go." Rebekah said, and suddenly their eyes closed, along with their hearts and emotions. Everyone had mischievous smiles on their faces.

"We are gonna have so much fun. But wait… For entertainment. As Elijah LOVES to tell me. Play nice ladies. Let them THINK we didn't do it." Katherine said as the girls walked down, innocent looks and frowns replacing the demons inside.

"Hey guys." Rebekah said as Caroline latched herself onto Klaus in a hug and Bonnie simply pecked Kol on the lips. Rebekah and Katherine sat on the couch, pouting.

"What is THIS?" Kol asked angrily slamming the phone down. Bonnie and Caroline quickly flashed next to their friends.

"THAT is an empty threat." Katherine said with a smirk. Suddenly all the girls broke into laughter and the boy's eyes widened.

"You didn't…" Klaus said facing Caroline.

"Oh we did! It is so much fun. Maybe YOU should join us over here. I mean… we don't have an annoying snot nosed brat we need to pay attention to?"Caroline said with a raised eyebrow. Suddenly Klaus had her pinned to a wall and Katherine was dialing a number.

"Call in the army. Escape Klaus plan 11924." Katherine said softly into the phone before hanging up. Suddenly the attention tables turned.

"What is that? Little Katerina?" Klaus asked as he dropped Caroline, who continued to smile with the others.

"All in due time. I had the sneaking suspicion this would happen and… well I'm Katherine pierce! I'm a survivor. And it's eat or be eaten so I guess I'm EATING!" Katherine said as hundreds of vampires started busting the doors down.

"Bye bye…Oh and Klaus. This is Katherine PIERCE! We are talking about. If you try to find us you WILL Fail and combined with Rebekah you're bound to lose." Caroline said. They were about to exit but instead were being subdued by Klaus and Kol, While Elijah and Stefan fought the army.

"Sorry but why find something that doesn't need to be found?" Klaus asked, and suddenly the lights went out.

BFTD

"SHUT UP!" Mikael screamed at Katherine's crying baby.

"Let me try." Elena said as she grabbed the baby and rocked it. The baby instantly warmed and silenced.

"Alright. So now we have phase two done. All that's left is phase three and four. If I have learned ANYTHING from Katherine pierce it is that you always need a plan B." A third figure said, entering the room.

"Ugh, don't mention that wench's name!" Elena said disgusted.

"Well. If you don't have family the consolation prize is a makeshift family." The figure said as she put charts, graphs, pictures, and news and magazine articles on a board.

"Pay close attention or else you won't get your friends when I'm done with them." The figure said to Elena over their shoulder.

BFTD

 **Hey! I hope you're liking it! Remember this closely please!**

 _ **I won't post next chapter till I get at least 1 review!**_

 **Please review! Happy birthday!**

 **Love -S**


	9. complete family

Complete Family

BFTD

"If you guys don't let us out of here right now you WILL regret it!" Rebekah yelled from where she, Caroline, Katherine, and Bonnie were chained up.

"Who's going to make us?" Kol asked in a teasing, mocking voice like a child would.

"If you don't let us out right now it is over between ALL of us! And when we finally DO turn it on…. You will never see us again and we WILL find a way to murder you." Caroline said in a deadly voice.

"Okay, Okay, we will release you. Into a cage." Klaus said. Suddenly the girls were released into a cage inside multiple cages. They were all together though and that's what matters.

"Sorry Charlie, but I doubt this will work. And also we still don't forgive you. You know. I am so angry I just might decide that I will find –E and HELP her kill the baby. Only after I torture it though, of course." Katherine said in a smug voice. Suddenly all of the girls broke into fake, evil cackles and laughter. Elijah tried not to let it faze him, but he could not contain a small frown that pulled on his lips.

"Aww, look at the little cry baby!" Caroline said and they laughed more. The cage they were in started sprinkling vervain on them. They were being burned and bonnie and Caroline cringed but Katherine and Rebekah maintained their small smiles, and eventually after a few seconds so did Caroline and Bonnie. Once the showers stopped after a minute or so, each girl's phones beeped.

' _ **Aww. I feel sooo bad for you! And I need my toys. I'll make you a deal. You girls join MY team and help me destroy the guy's life's, with the exception of Stefan. Bex you're gonna need to break it off. If you do this and agree, give me your word I will free you little ladies! –E'**_

"Deal. We give you our word." Rebekah shouted to the air. The boys raised an eyebrow but didn't question.

"Do you REALLY think I would stroll into that room there, without a big huge army, knowing you could take us out at any time, without a plan b. and c. and d? Of course you do or you are out of your minds. I'm Katherine pierce! I'm manipulative, and cunning, and always on my feet, ready for anything! I have been packing vervain in these girls for the past year since –E came around!" Katherine said, the boys all dropped to the floor with an aneurism.

"And besides, I'm pretty sure I'M Mikeals favorite. I hate Klaus the most after all." Katherine said, smug looks coming to the girls faces. Elijah barely managed to look up with a pleading look.

"I don't know, Kat that might be me. Maybe Even Bekah." Caroline said, Causing Klaus to shudder and drop further. Kol started to get to his knees, and then he got to his feet in a crouch. The girls eyes widened in fear as Kol stood up.

"I have been around a long time deary. I have known so many witches to. Those tricks aren't going to do it for me." Kol said, trying to catch his breath. Mikael and a brown haired girl who was staring intently at the Mikealson's walked in.

"Daddy!" Rebekah exclaimed, fake happiness oozing out of her voice. Kol flashed to the witch and snapped her neck, the spell being lifted and the other Mikealson's being able to recover, but the girls were already out of their cage.

"Tell Stefan it's over." Rebekah said over her shoulder as she strolled out.

"Thanks for saving us Mikael. Are you the real –E or just one of their guard dog?" Katherine asked casually.

"Watch your tongue young lady!" Mikael scolded.

"Or what? You didn't answer my question." Katherine said again.

"I could end you now!" Mikael said after a minute of thinking.

"Ok, good you aren't the real –E. you're just a minion. You NEED me! You need Caroline for Klaus. Me for Elijah. Bonnie for Kol. And in the end you can make Rebekah turn it on to see her destruction and her families. Then kill us once we are done." Katherine said.

"So you know the plan. You really are the smart one." Mikael said an impressed look on his face.

"Thank you but I prefer common sense, or observant." Katherine corrected.

"Anyways, we only have minutes before they awaken." Mikael said as they hopped into his car and drove away.

BFTD

"Elijah! He took my Caroline! My sweet, sweet Caroline!" Klaus said sadly to his older brother who sat with a plain bottle of alcohol in his hand.

"Well look at him! This has driven the only SANE person here to drinking!" Kol all but shouted.

"Will you two please just…? Shut up so I can think about my life's mistakes in peace?" Elijah slurred.

"Well the first mistake was falling for Katerina. The second was trying to ignore –E. The third was-"Klaus started naming

"SHUTUP!" Elijah screamed.

"Also we are way worse off! All Elijah has to do to get Katherine back is… bring her a heart or something! If Bonnie or Caroline kills they are doomed! Bonnie and Caroline will HATE themselves!"Kol said worriedly.

"Oh my gosh! Kol Mikealson worried! Alert the media!" Klaus said sarcastically.

"Stop it NIK! Is it so hard to believe I'm worried? I'm leaving. You two are the better team anyways." Kol said as he stormed out.

"Kol! Wait!"Klaus called as he chased after his brother.

"WHAT! You never listen to me! You only listen to Elijah! You and Elijah are the brains! Rebekah's the helper! And I'm just the annoying pain you can't seem to get rid of! So please. Let ME find the girls and let ME bring them home as always and then YOU can ignore everything." Kol shouted at his brother. Klaus tensed.

"Kol. We work better together. You may be a pain but you're MY pain. Now come on. And tell me your ideas." Klaus said as he grabbed his brother and pulled him along. Vampires get sober rather quickly so when they returned Elijah had gone to full blown dying if alcohol poison to buzzed. A LOT.

"Alright. Now we have kissed and made up…. Niklaus what is the plan?" Elijah asked, sounding too much like Katherine.

"She's rubbing off on him." Klaus shuddered.

"Well… about the plan. Ask little guy here."Klaus said, handing Elijah's attention to Kol.

"Before we can discuss we need safety precautions." Kol said absentmindedly as he pulled out his phone.

"Carrie! Hi! You live…. 10 minutes away right? I'm coming over. Right now. See you in no time! Literally" Kol said until he hung up the phone without getting a reply.

"We have a witch to visit." Kol said as he stalked out.

GTBA

 **Hey guys! So…. Mikael took the girls! There are still twists. You won't BELIEVE the next twist! I haven't gotten any guesses as to who –E is…. Anybody?**

 _ **I won't post the next chapter this Friday until I get at least 1 more review! Good or bad!**_

 **Anyways! I hope you like this. You won't believe Kols plan. It is the definition of INSANE! Happy Birthday!**

 **Love -S**


	10. ultimatum

Ultimatum

BFTD

"Nice place." Rebekah stated when she walked into –E's mansion. –E's mansion couldn't be located without a lot of power. A LOT of power.

"Thank you. I find it quaint but, it'll do for now." A figure said as they descended the stairs.

"I'm sorry, you are?" Katherine snapped.

"I'm someone who's good side you want to STAY on." The figure snapped back in a deadly tone.

"Nice." Katherine said appreciatively.

"So I assume YOU'RE the boss?" Caroline asked.

"Yes, well. One of them. We each have our own agenda but we benefit from working together. The common goal revolves around the Mikealson's." The figure answered casually.

"Why are you- why are you telling us this?" Bonnie asked.

"Because, dear. I'll be done with you and reached my goal before you have time to resist and evacuate team –E." the figure answered casually. Katherine shrugged.

"So. What's the plan, captain?" Katherine asked.

"Ok. First, Kat, Care, Bex, Bon. I want you to meet someone." The figure said. They heard stomping noises upstairs and in a blink of an eye, Elena was next to them. Holding a baby.

"Bon! Care!" Elena squealed as she hugged them they raised an eyebrow but put their arms around her.

"Elena. Wasn't expecting you." Caroline muttered angrily.

"I know! Once I found out you were with the mikealson clan I searched for a way to come back and save you from them. –E found me. When we are done with the plan you get to be out alive! Of course, -E will brainwash you of the last year you spent with them but… what does it REALLY matter?" Elena giggled.

"Elena. Did it ever occur to you that WE DON'T WANT TO BE SAVED! Did it ever occur to you that WE LOVED THEM! Of course it didn't! Because the world is all about Elena and what YOU want! You RUINED our life by putting us through –E! –E TURNED me! –E put care and Kat through hell and back with their kids! And you just want us to get over it, get brainwashed and go on our marry little ways. You may 'save' us; if that's what you call taking away someone's happiness, but you will NEVER be my friend. We are enemies. Consider yourself in trouble." Bonnie lectured, leaving a gawking Elena in her wake. The figure rolled its eyes and grabbed the baby out of Elena's limp arms. Katherine, Caroline, and Rebekah smirked and eventually Bonnie joined them. The figure stepped to Katherine and handed her the baby.

"What is THIS and what am I supposed to do with it? Do I eat it or…." Katherine asked a look of disgust on her face as she stared at the child.

"No. that is YOU'RE baby, Katherine. And it is a key element to my plan. You three need to go to your assigned rooms. Elena will take you each to a room, or cellar, and then we will get on with it. Bex. I brought a few people back for you. Though I might need each of you to kill someone, or a few someone's." the figure explained. The figure stalked off and the girls followed a pouting Elena, making jokes about how 'precious' she is, and about how the 'baby' was crying because her friends left her.

BFTD

"Marvelous! That is an excellent plan, brother. So. Who's gonna complete it?" Klaus asked his baby brother.

"It will either be me, or you. Maybe Elijah but he is perfect, he never breaks so no. not him." Kol answered. The witch with the sage had left once Kol said his plan. And by left I he means left earth. For good.

"What about me?" Stefan asked hopefully.

"Stefan. You would have to get in and rescue Rebekah while so many other thoughts cloud your head. You are younger than two vampires and weaker than three since Caroline is a hybrid now. And also you might have to go against –E. and we all know you're a ripper so you wouldn't even remember the mission and we'd have to risk saving you to. And –E would think some things up if we did that. So Stefan. It is between me and Nik. Maybe next time." Kol explained.

"Ok. I'm going to bed. I'm tired. Also, let's wait till tomorrow to carry out this master plan." Stefan said.

"Agreed. Goodnight." Everyone said. They all filed out, leaving an empty room filled with only Elijah and his thoughts and despairs. He didn't know how long he had sat there doing nothing but it felt like five minutes. It turned out it was 2:00 AM. Elijah's phone started beeping with a video call. Unknown number, that was strange. He took the call and saw Katherine in a stone underground cellar. She was crying, clutching something to her chest. She looked at the phone.

"Elijah! Help!" She screamed. Then a smile spread over her face and Elijah gulped. She picked up what she was holding. A baby. She started laughing.

"Hi, Lijah! This is your daughter. Now… in two hours I will kill her. In two hours Caroline will kill a LOT of people in front of Klaus. In two hours bonnie will kill her entire bloodline in front of Kol. In two hours Rebekah will kill all of her lost loves –E brought back to life in front of Stefan. We captured them all. They are chained up talking to their ladies. See?" Katherine explained. The screen split into 4 screens and on each were one of the girls and one of his brothers or his friend. This was a bad situation.

"Katerina! Don't do this! Please, fight it! Don't kill that child!" Elijah begged.

"Sorry. But you're too late for decisions. Also. We don't have cloaks on us. Find a witch and you find US." Katherine said. And with that, the call cut short. Who to choose, who to choose. Who was he kidding! He always said family before all. Now that saying was being put to excellent use. He had to save her from herself. He just had to!

BFTD

 **Hey! Sorry that this is so short. I didn't want to give it away to easily. Also….. Who do you think Elijah will choose? I was trying to keep it hidden. Technically four of the girls on the screen were his family. Rebekah, he knew her longest. She was his sister and he would always choose her and Nik before everyone. Kat. She had his KID for god sakes! Care is his sister in law or something because she had his niece, but the baby did die so…. Also he never knew Care that well but she loved Klaus and she was the only one who could brighten Klaus's darkness. If they lose her they lose Klaus forever. Then there is his daughter. Who he has never met and who Kat might be lying about is still alive. For all he knows that's a fake baby and Katherine is Elena! Anyways…. As always I hope you liked it! Please review! They are what I LIVE for! Happy Birthday!**

 **Love -S**


	11. Changes

Changes

BFTD

Elijah raced to the cellar's his witch told him she would be at. He didn't know why. But he did it anyways. He had to save her. She would hate him for choosing her over them. But he had to. It was the only way. He reached it finally. It was about 3 seconds from being 4:00 am. The time they would start the 'sacrifices'. He stormed in to see her with the knife. She was about to make a sharp line on his baby. Just as the knife tip touched the child he grabbed her hand. She looked up at him robotically. It seemed something clicked. Like a pulse of electricity ran through her. She looked around cautiously.

"Elijah!" Katherine breathed angrily. He could feel the emotions coming back to her.

"Katerina." He breathed back. She looked frantically at the child. Then back at him. The child was crying its eyes out, trying to grab a hold of Katherine's arm. She finally gave in.

"I-I-I hurt our baby." Katherine choked out, going to the ground and curling into a ball. The child, with its vampire sides had healed completely by now, but was still crying. Gosh, it was annoying. Why did it have to be here at this time? He pulled her up and positioned Katherine's arms, gently placing the child in her arms. She held her shakily.

"Its okay, Katerina. Time will heal. You will be ok. We will be ok." Elijah recited, pulling her in for a hug, which she begrudgingly returned. Katherine had parted from him, and held the child to her chest, one ear to her heart; the other had her hand over it.

"Okay." Katherine said, sighing and regaining her composure. No matter how much it hurt, she had to push those emotions down. She had to save her friends. She was Katherine Pierce, and she had to survive this. "Now. Why the Hell did you say ME and her instead of Bon and Care. You can make plenty of brats and Doppelgangers but unfortunately we are at a shortage of Caroline's and Bonnie's. Bekah can be healed, or resurrected. But seriously, grow a brain next time." Katherine said, handing the child to him and strutting out, entering Caroline's room first. When she got in, she was surprised. She saw Klaus, bloodied, beaten and bruised, silently crying in his cuffs. And Caroline, explaining to him the importance of killing. She was stabbing people, and then drinking people. Katherine took the child from Elijah, sending him and his strength in there. He tore open Klaus's chains and let his brother fall. Katherine and Elijah then moved on, seeing as Klaus was good enough to handle a dilemma such as that one.

"Hurry! Bonnie is sent to kill her blood!" Katherine said, running faster. Even Elijah was starting to have to push to keep up with her. Next they saw Rebekah's room. Rebekah was making out with a former flame, only to rip their hearts out in the end and move on to another, who acted as if he never saw what she just did. In the corner was Stefan. He wasn't cuffed up like Klaus; he was in chains, fighting against them only to get electrocuted.

"Bekah! Stop!" Elijah shouted. He was distracting her so Katherine could get Stefan out. Rebekah looked back at him, and then smirked. But her smirk quickly fell, tears forming in her eyes.

"Elijah! I-I killed all these people I…."Rebekah started she was crying. Elijah went to hug her. Her frown turned to a smirk which none saw. She then let her monster face out. She lifted her head and sunk her teeth into Elijah's neck. She drank. It didn't taste that good. What's all the fuss about? She had yet to try Niklaus's blood but she could only imagine. Elijah started falling. She then stopped, gasping.

"Vervain." She choked out. The last thing she saw was her brother's hand on the vervain needle, pushing it in further. The further in, the weaker she got. Until she blacked out. Elijah hated having to do these things to his sister. She was his sister! For crying out loud, who did? He didn't think she would drink from him but… at least she was subdued. Katherine turned it back on, why not the others? He paid no mind to it though. After they had gotten Stefan to place Rebekah in the trunk with Caroline, and take their daughter to the car and watch her closely, they moved on to Bonnie's room. There were people screaming. They rushed in only to see Bonnie torturing and killing people of her blood, or who they assumed to be her blood. They reeked of witch. There were about 5 people there. Katherine snapped Bonnie's neck. They reached Kol and unchained him. He had been screaming in the corner. So that's who they heard screaming….

"Kol. Take Bonnie and as many corpses as you can to the truck." Katherine commanded. Kol opened his mouth to argue but shook his head. He picked up Bonnie and anther corpse. Elijah picked up two corpses, and so did Katherine. They trudged to the car. Slowly. Silently.

"Hey…. Why isn't Katerina out of her cage?" Kol asked.

"Because. I turned it on. The others didn't." Katherine explained.

"Why did you turn it on?" Kol asked. Katherine stopped, next to the two curious brothers.

"I'll tell you later." Katherine said. And with that she flashed to the car, Elijah and Kol on her heels.

BFTD

Caroline awoke with a gasp, sitting up almost instantly. She was in a cellar somewhere. She guessed she was at Klaus's home. The original mansion. Oh no. She was dead.

"Caroline, love. So happy you decided to join me on this fine evening." Klaus said. He was walking around the room. He approached her chair.

"Caroline. We can do this one of two ways. I can compel you. Or I can torture you. Either way. You are turning it on." Klaus explained.

"What time is it?" Was all Caroline asked? She looked up at him. He had sprayed wolf's bane in the air. Oh that clever man. Using her new weakness against her. Well… news flash! She has that weakness because of him!

"Compel me if you wish. Torture me. Even kill me. It will never compare to what you are to endure." Caroline stated.

"Huh? What torture? What do you know?" Klaus asked her.

"Nothing." Caroline said robotically. Klaus looked skeptically at her. Then he leaned toward her.

"Turn it on." Klaus commanded, his eyes dilating. He would never have done that to her. He never wanted to. But he couldn't kill people she loved. He would never torture her. And he had racked his brain all night to no prevail. What was he supposed to do? Leave her for dead? Her eyes closed, and when they opened, so did a world of her emotions. Her eyes teared up. The shackles on her released.

"Klaus." She whispered, before breaking into tears and throwing her arms around him.

"I-I-I Killed. I killed so many people. I am a monster. I am a monster." Caroline repeated. Her yes turned yellow and her bones started breaking she fell to the floor in agony.

"Caroline! Stop, Caroline!" Klaus shouted. That was the last thing she heard before she blacked out.

BFTD

 **Hey! I know. Sucky chapter. Shame on me. I got antsy and stuff and decided I can put the girls in tons of chapters and all. So yah. Care bear does have her little hybrid nature in this. I know. Kalijah baby saved! I have not decided on a name…. yah anyone want to help with that? Sorry for all the un even updates but I will try my best to update still. The updates will be irregular so please don't 'expect' them. I will still try to update four times a month, maybe three. And two at the very bare minimum. Please review. Ideas or criticism I would love to hear it. (Though I prefer no criticism) Happy birthday**

 **Love -S**


	12. Our Curse

Our Curse

BFTD

Bonnie groggily sat up. She looked around and felt bored. "Kol! Let me out!" Bonnie screamed in a very bored tone. When Kol stormed in she faked to be inspecting her nails, and didn't even spare him a mere glance.

"Bonnie, dear. This may hurt a tinge but it will make you feel better." Kol said, leaning in. "Bonnie Bennet. You will turn on your humanity right now." Kol said. Bonnie gasped, blinked, and when she looked up, she was crying.

"Kol." Bonnie whispered. He furrowed his brow.

"There…. Something happened when I was away. To all four of us. And you will never believe it." Bonnie whispered.

"What, Bonnie?" Kol asked worriedly. Bonnie opened her mouth, but no sound came out, she looked frustrated and sighed angrily.

"Ugh! I can't tell you!" Bonnie screamed. She sat up and threw the vase next to her. She screamed. She screamed until those screams turned to tears and she fell to the floor. Kol was there to hold her up. There to support her. He was there. Kol let go once Bonnie calmed down and walked to the fridge for a blood bag. He poured it in a cup and handed it to her.

"Thank you." Bonnie whispered. She drank the entire glass and sat there.

"I'm sorry. For leaving." Bonnie said.

"It's ok, Bonnie." Kol said, looking at her with adoring eyes. She smiled warmly at him, but she soon started shaking. She flashed to the bathroom, Kol not far behind. She leaned over the toilet and all the blood she just drank came hurling back up. Kol patted her back and held back her hair. When she finished she looked up worriedly.

"Darling, what is going on?" Kol asked.

"What I, Wanted to tell you." Bonnie choked out.

"You've been compelled." Kol said worriedly. Bonnie nodded weakly.

"Kol. I know what I was told to do. But when I think of telling someone else, I completely forget. You need to desiccate me and kill Mikael." Bonnie told him.

"Bonnie, I am not putting you away like some doll I can take out and put back as I please!" Kol screamed.

"You are right! It's not how you please its how I please! And better I am desiccated for a few millennia then a killer!" Bonnie screamed.

"Bonnie. How do you need to feed?" Kol asked through clenched fists.

"It doesn't matter. I am not feeding like that so I will desiccate anyways." Bonnie said.

BFTD

Rebekah woke up quietly. She saw the chains around herself and angered. She was a bloody original! She should be able to get out of some chains! She pulled and felt a burn. She let out a scream. They heard. Stefan came in next, hands in his pockets.

"Hello Bekah." He said, with a smile.

"Stefan. Let me go." She commanded. He laughed, and her anger flared, well… imaginary anger.

"You're going to need to do a lot better than that." Stefan said. They heard Bonnie and Caroline screaming and Rebekah felt worry. Real worry.

"Stefan! Let me go! I am the only one who can bloody help them!" Rebekah screamed. Stefan looked into her eyes.

"You don't have it off." He stated.

"Guess that's just part of my curse." Rebekah said sadly, looking down. Stefan stared at her, and then he walked towards her. He took a key and twisted it to let her free. Rebekah rubbed her wrists then sped off. She ran down the hall to the living room, where Katherine and Elijah were.

"Elijah! Katerina!" She called.

"Bekah?" Elijah asked.

"What are you doing out?" He asked worriedly.

"I bloody turned it on, what do you think! Anyways, as the only uncompelled one you NEED me." Rebekah stated.

"Bekah. Tell him about the stuff." Katherine urged. Rebekah nodded and sighed.

"They were compelled. Caroline, compelled to turn, once a month, like a true wolf. Bonnie. Bonnie can't drink from blood bags." Rebekah said nervously.

"What do you mean, Bekah?" Elijah asked nervously.

"She can only drink witches blood. And she has to kill the witches she drinks from. Or it doesn't go down. I set up an alternative, though. She can drink….. Original blood." Rebekah stuttered over it.

"Katherine's curse is that she had to turn it on. Her curse is her compassion. Her curse is Katerina." Rebekah said sadly.

"What is your curse?" Elijah asked hesitantly. Rebekah only saw one person. Van.

"You are! I'm sorry I killed you! Please, please! Stop! I didn't do it on purpose! Leave me alone!" Rebekah screamed, falling to the floor and clutching her head. Katherine grabbed her and Elijah's daughter and ran.

"But you liked it, didn't you?" Van asked.

"Yes! I like killing people!" Rebekah screamed.

"It's because you are a monster. And you don't deserve to live. You are almost as bad as this –E character." Van said, looking at her with distaste.

"What can I do?" Rebekah asked.

"Make it stop. Kill it." Van said, grabbing her shoulders. Van's face turned into Elijah's and she squinted. She broke a leg off of the table and stabbed her stomach, missing her heart by a mere centimeter because of Elijah blocking it. She felt a pain in her shoulder and a burning. The burning faded into nothing as she slept.

GTBA

"Niklaus, Kol. I would like to meet with you. In private." Elijah specified at the empty table. The table was filled with Kol, Klaus, and Elijah. Stefan had opted to stay with Rebekah and Caroline and Bonnie wanted to be alone. The boy's nodded and the three walked to Elijah's office. Elijah took a seat.

"Rebekah has informed me of some… pressing matters." Elijah stuttered. Their brows furrowed but they nodded to continue.

"Our father has compelled Caroline to turn once a month, every full moon. Bonnie. She cannot process blood bags. She has to drink from either witches or…. Original blood. When she drinks from witches she has to kill them or she cannot swallow the blood." Elijah explained sadly.

"Caroline. Wolf." Klaus said, hyperventilating. Kol looked deep in thought.

"Kol? What is it?" Elijah asked.

"Remember when there were stories of non-original's who can compel vampires because they combined all of their abilities into one vampire? And that vampire was able to compel vampires?" Kol asked, biting his lip.

"Yes…." Elijah said, almost as If asking.

"Well. Since our father was turned first we cannot reverse his compulsion but….. maybe we could try something similar?" Kol asked. They all looked as if they saw light for the first time. They nodded in agreement, before returning to their loves.

GTBA

Caroline awoke that morning, with aching all over. She groaned, and Klaus quickly rushed to her side. "Darling, are you alright?" Klaus asked, hovering over her. She shook her head in indication she was not.

"We know about the curses and compulsion my father put on you. We will find a way to heal you. I swear it." Klaus said, kissing her lightly.

"What happened last night, after I…...?" Caroline asked.

"Nothing. I snapped you're neck and put you here." Klaus assured her.

"I am a monster." Caroline shook her head sadly. A single tear fell from her face and Klaus was itching to wipe it. He pulled her into a comforting hug.

"I will always love you. No matter what you are mine. You are my light, Caroline." Klaus said. Caroline smiled lightly.

"I know." She said. And with that she kissed him lightly.

GTBA

 **Hey! So I am really excited about this and sad. I feel so bad for what I am doing to them! Any more guesses on who –E is?**

 **Nikki: Hey! Thanks for the review! –E could be both. You know Elena is on the team so… then there is Esther. She could be on the team but there are also a number of other people it could be. Like…. Freya, Katherine's family, perhaps, Rose, Trevor, Bonnie's ancestor Ayanna, Henrick, Finn, Tatia, Amara, Silas, Quetzia. Yah. There is a list of possibilities.**

 **Anyways! I hope you guys review. Leave your ideas! Happy Birthday!**

 **Love -S**


	13. Doomed for Eternity

Doomed for Eternity

BFTD

Caroline sat up. The aching was still there. She was still in a bit of pain, but it was fading.

"Klaus." Caroline called. It was bright out so hopefully everyone was awake. Klaus was at her side in a flash, keeping her grounded when she almost fell trying to stand up.

"Lay down, love." Klaus said. Caroline's brow furrowed but she nodded, easing onto the bed.

"How is Bekah? What about Katherine and Bonnie? Are they ok? What's happening?" Caroline asked, showering him with an array of questions the second he sat down next to her.

"They are fine! I promise. Bonnie is being fed right now, though she tries to hold on when Kol feeds her. Some ripper extension maybe? Don't know. Katerina is being herself from 1492. Talk about a blast from the past. She's nicer. Elijah hasn't told me anything else though she has been wearing more eye cosmetics in hopes of covering those bags under her eyes. And Bekah is doing just peachy! We are working on a witch to find the next hunter but in the mean time she has only tried to kill Stefan about…. 20…. Carry the 1…. Divide by two… minus the three…. 12 times, maybe?" Klaus said. Caroline giggled at his antics.

"Now, my dear. They will be begging to know how you are. So. How are you doing?" Klaus asked, getting close enough to whisper to her.

"Sad. Angry. Ready to kill Elena and all her glory along with this so-called- shadowy figure of doom with an annoying cocky British accent. And it stinks because now whenever I think of Bekah's voice I get angry! She ruined British accents for me! I might never be able to watch an England movie again! One thing's for sure I will be exercising the art of sublimating so well I won't even remember my name!" Caroline said, fuming.

"Caroline, love calm down." Klaus urged.

"I want. I just want to… break something! I just want to scream! Or blow something or more importantly SOMEONE up!" Caroline screamed.

"Caroline, I think it would be a good idea to calm down…." Klaus urged.

"NO!" Caroline screams, getting up and slamming a vase down.

"Caroline! Queen Elizabeth the first gave me that!" Klaus said angrily.

"This. Is. Just. UGGG!" Caroline shouted, pausing to throw stuff at him. She was throwing pillows, lamps, and even chairs. Klaus was expertly catching and dodging them. Finally he had enough and he flashed in front of her, grabbing her hands to restrain her from throwing a…. a TV remote?

"You done yet?" He asked, grabbing the remote from her. She screamed and kneed him in the stomach before flashing out. He had lost to her. A baby vampire. He stormed down the stairs. To Elijah's office.

BFTD

Kol woke up the next morning when he heard Bonnie stirring. He quickly got dressed and composed himself. He then bent down to her level.

"Hello Bonnie dear." Kol said.

"Kol…." Bonnie mumbled, sitting up. She smiled at him warmly.

"Good morning my dearest. Breakfast in bed?" Kol asked, offering her his wrist. Bonnie frowned, but nodded. Taking in a deep breath she pierced his skin with her teeth. It was so delicious. She drank from him all she could. She drank and drank.

"Bonnie, darling that's enough." Kol said once he started feeling weak. He started becoming dizzy. Bonnie didn't hear. Bonnie didn't care.

"Bonnie that hurts!" Kol said. Bonnie just groaned into his blood.

"Bonnie, you're going to rip my head off!" Kol warned. He pushed Bonnie, but he was too weak. He pushed again, to no avail. Finally she was ripped off of him. He saw Klaus, Flashing his fangs at her, and she fanged him right back. That was all he caught, though before the lights went out for him.

BFTD

Rebekah woke up alone. She briefly recalled sending Stefan to a guest bed room for his own safety. She got up and looked in the mirror.

"Hello, sexy Bex." She heard the voice of Damon Salvatore whisper in her ear. She felt him kissing her neck.

"Stop! Get away and don't call me that!" she screamed. She threw Damon across the room.

"Why? Because you disgust yourself? Well new flash sweetie but you disgust me too!" Damon said. He had pushed her a few inches before she Fang-flashed him.

"It's because you're a strumpet, Bekah! Most Strumpets are pretty mean. Like… little witches. That's it. I'll call you a little witch...Kind of how you called all of my female friend's wenches. You know, Bekah. Most witches are sent to death. As your brother and your friend I am telling you. The world is a better place without you, sister." Kol said, handing her a stake. She knew it wouldn't kill her, but if she stabbed herself enough she still wouldn't be here temporarily to do bad things, right? She aimed the stake at her heart.

"Bekah stop!" Stefan yelled, while she was still snapping into reality and out of her daze he knocked the stake out of her grasp.

"Stefan…. Are you real?" Rebekah asked him.

"Yes Bekah. Please live. I need you!" Stefan said. Rebekah began crying, and wrapped her arms around him in a hug. She then proceeded to kissing him. She kissed him lightly before he pulled away.

"Come on, Bekah. You must be hungry and you haven't been out of your room in days!" Stefan joked. She wrapped her arms around his waist and walked down the stairs with him.

GTBA

Katherine looked up at Elijah briefly from the vanity. She was scribbling furiously on a paper. Elijah peeked over her shoulder.

"What in the world are you doing, Katerina?" Elijah asked, honestly curious.

"Making a list of everyone I've killed and how to make it up to them. These families have been grieving for the past few centuries! I have enemies everywhere, Elijah! I need to apologize to them and their ancestors!" Katherine said.

"Katerina, that is never necessary." Elijah said.

"Yes, it is. I'm starting with…. Veronica Stars. Age: 620 Deed: I turned her great great great Grand daughter whom she loved so very much into a vampire, and then I killed her great great great grand daughter as a warning. She wanted to kill me for some reason. I'm setting up tea for us." Katherine said. Elijah's eyes bulged.

"NO! She is literally 100 years older then you! Are you going mad?" Elijah asked, not so subtly. Katherine looked hurt, but softened to her usual calm façade quickly.

"Maybe." She whispered. She then walked out of the room, leaving Elijah alone and worried. He decided quickly. He would go to tea with her. Even if she said no he would still be there, ready to help if needed.

BFTD

"This is perfect. Kol's literally having the life sucked out of him, everyone hates Klaus! Rebekah is completely insane, and Elijah has to be a helicopter parent. To his one and only true love." The shadowy figure said, busting into laughter. She finally got up, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"It's not very nice, you know!" Elena screamed.

"Yes, but it's fun." The figure said.

"You're insane!" Elena shouted. Mikael was at her throat in a second.

"You mean genius." Mikael corrected.

"Mikael. We need her. Down." The figure said. Elena fell to the floor, gasping.

"Our plan is going perfectly." The figure said, breaking into a maniacal laughter.

BFTD

 **Hey! So what do you think Klaus will find in Elijah's office? Where did Care go? How will Bonnie react to what she did to Kol more importantly how will Kol react!? Bekah and Steffie-Poo are into their own little dimension. Ugh. Puppy love. Dreadful. Who is this mysterious shadowy figure? Please leave guesses and ideas. But more guesses! Happy birthday!**

 **Love -S**


	14. Dead Ends Revealed

Dead Ends Revealed

BFTD

Klaus walked into Elijah's study. He had had a long day so far and he needed some normalcy. First he had to brutally attack Bonnie to wean her off of Kol. Then Caroline had the nerve to run away from him! He sat down in Elijah's chair with a heavy sigh and frown gracing his face.

"Oh Elijah. Today has not been good." Klaus grunted in displeasure. He shook his head sadly and Elijah just stood only constipation and concentration showing in his eyes.

"Agreed." Elijah said, scribbling on a paper.

"Elijah? I am wasting a perfectly good rant on you and you just sit there?" Klaus asked like it was the worst thing in the world.

"Rebekah's gone mad. Kol is knocked out, Caroline is gone, you hate Katerina…." Elijah reminded him.

"I am scoping out Miss Veronica Star's home and attempting to find a safe spot to infiltrate without being recognized that I can also get in and out of easily." Elijah said easily, a slight bit of annoyance biting his tone.

"Oh, Veronica was once part of my trusted circle before she took a leave of absence….. Let me show you." Klaus said happily, taking the paper.

"You see, she enjoys tea but there are two cabinets. The good and the bad. The one she loves and the one she likes. They are easily opened and closed. She only has the tea she loves in private as she will not waste some of the rarest tea on earth on some commoner who requested an audience with her." Klaus said happily.

"Clever. And... Are you sure this will work?" Elijah asked cautiously.

"Don't be a scrooge, Elijah! She was a good friend of mine for 100 years! Of course it will work!" Klaus laughed. He had been dancing over the conversation, never missing a beat while texting. He had put his phone down and a butler came in with two china tea glasses, a plate of cookies, a cream glass, a tea pot, and a sugar container. The two brothers sat, idly talking about their feelings without getting to sentimental because, Hey! These are hard times and everyone likes to talk about their feelings every millennium or so. But they are still the original family so don't be expecting hugs, tears, and cuddling.

BFTD

Caroline sat at the old river she used to play in when she was young. She had never been close to Bonnie and Elena as a human. She was a 'popular girl' and yet she was so jealous of Elena. They were like… frenemies. They would be friends, then rivals when the time called for it, then back to friends. She almost never got invited to these things. Matt would invite her and Elena would sometimes pity her enough, or she would catch them on a good day. Despite all of this it still held her best memories.

 _Flashback_

 _Six year old Caroline Forbes stood at the river edge, watching her friends Matt, Tyler, Jeremy, Vicki, Elena, April, and Bonnie playing at the stream. She was in a pretty carnation pink and yellow dress with black dress shoes. It was just after a founder's party and she looked adorable. Everyone else had gotten in._

" _Caroline! Come play before its bed time!" Little Elena Gilbert squeaked to her. She looked at the water with a want to enter, but a hesitance and fear._

" _My Mommy will be angry if I get my dress dirty." Caroline said, trying to politely excuse herself._

" _Aww. Little Caroline is a chicken!" Tyler laughed._

" _Am Not!" Caroline said._

" _Then why won't you get in." He challenged with a cocky grin. Elena and Matt looked ready to step in while the littler kids stood by smiling ignorantly. Ignorance was bliss. Caroline made a loud 'Humph' sound and hiked up her dress._

" _The water is warm!" Tyler commented, egging her on when she looked hesitant. She walked in and screamed before jumping up._

" _I thought you said it was warm!" Caroline said angrily._

" _I lied." Tyler laughed. Caroline marched towards him and stuck his head under water until it reached the floor of the river. The kids were so small it reached their waists when they stood up. She sat on his face and looked angry. Everyone looked in awe at her before Tyler got up; flipping her into the water. She screamed and landed in the bottom._

 _Tyler had mud on his face like a facial and when Caroline got up she had mud all over her back. She screamed in frustration, picking up an armful of mud and chucking it at Tyler. It hit his gut and he fell. He got up and raced to Caroline. He put her on his shoulders and Caroline squeaked, trying to adjust her dress so it didn't go over Tyler's face. She threw mud everywhere and before you knew it, Vicki was on Jeremies shoulders, April on Bonnie's, Elena on Matt's, and they were playing chicken._

 _Those were the best time of her life. Even though when she came home she was scolded, banned from desert for weeks, and she couldn't wear another dress all summer but it was worth it. Because after every founders ball the group, Minus Matt, Vicki, April and Bonnie and joined by the fells and other Lockwood's on occasion, they would all go to the stream, this time wearing bathing suits or bringing a change of play clothes._

 _End of Flashback_

Caroline was so lost, staring in remembrance and crying at what happened between her and Klaus she didn't even see Bonnie approach.

"Sorry…. I didn't think you would be here…" Bonnie excused herself, looking down and pointing away.

"Bonnie wait!" Caroline yelped, grabbing her friend's wrist. She pulled Bonnie to sit next to her on the stone bench. Vicki loved it here so much that they put a bench in her honor there. And by them they mean the Gilberts, Lockwood's, Forbes, and Fell children all chipped in and convinced everyone.

"Please, stay." Caroline said, looking towards the ground. Bonnie nodded happily.

"Okay." She said. The two friends sat, staring into space for a number of minutes. Or was it hours? They couldn't tell. The river was so beautiful. They enjoyed silence for a while until they each started talking, exchanging child hood stories of fun. Of course, their sixth summer in the river was by far everyone's favorite.

BFTD

Katherine looked ahead, taking a breath. She approached the door to Veronica Star's house and knocked gently, harmlessly. She was just so… Katerina. Veronica opened the door with a slight frown on her face.

"Katerina. So…. Happy you could make it! Why don't you come in? James will escort you to the parlor." Said a tall woman with a British accent. She had her hair in dirty blond curls and had bright green eyes. She had creamy skin without a flaw. She was dressed in a blue Venus dress. It was tight around the skirt. She also had a white Boa going with it.

"Thank you, Veronica." Katherine smiled gratefully, entering slowly. Katherine was dressed in a La Brea Yellow backless lace-up dress. Katherine ducked her head and followed the tall butler. She sat herself on a white satin couch. Victoria came back in and sat herself on the black couch opposite of Katherine. The butler earlier, James came in and set down a pot of tea and snacks. Katherine made herself a cup of tea along with Victoria.

"Hello Victoria. Um… this may sound really unbelievable but…. I'm trying to be a better person. I'm trying to 'find myself'. I know it's silly but…." Katherine stuttered.

"No, No. It's not silly at all. So, I assume you're here to give me a big apology, earn my forgiveness." Victoria said sarcastically.

"Yes. Correct." Katherine said quietly, looking down.

"Fine. I forgive you. It happened over 200 years ago; I provoked you by trying to alert Klaus of your presence. I forgive you." Victoria said straight out, easily. Katherine looked up; awe struck and looked her in the eyes.

"Seriously?" Katherine asked, tears gracing her eyes, and her trying to push them down. Victoria nodded, smiling slightly.

"Of course! All I ever wanted was an apology." Victoria said.

"Thank you!" Katherine said, embracing a surprised Victoria. After a few seconds Victoria numbly wrapped her arms around Katherine.

"I truly, am sorry for what I did, Victoria. I know an apology will never make up for it but all I want is my former enemies to forgive me and hopefully recognize I'm trying to change." Katherine said, releasing Victoria. They each heard a clambering from the other room and went to check it out. They saw Elijah, sprawled on the floor, shattered tea cups littering the floor at his feet.

"Elijah!" Katherine screamed, looking incredibly offended.

"Wait, you think so low of me that you would send your body guards to watch us? And in tea cabinet you savage!" Victoria spit out venomously at Katherine.

"I did not! I strictly told him to stay home! I guess this is a matter of internal trust. Thank you for the tea, Victoria I will do everything in my power to replace the tea and tea cups broken. My apologies for his intrusion and the inconvenience. Elijah lets go." Katherine said, glaring at him.

"But Katerina-"Elijah started.

"NOW! Get up. Let's go home." Katherine said, grabbing him by his ear and dragging him back despite his groans and grunts of pain Katherine angrily threw him into the passenger seat of the car and waved goodbye to Victoria.

"Uggg! I can NOT believe you!" Katherine said angrily. Tears were in her eyes as she drove back to the original mansion.

"I'm sorry for looking out for your safety, Katerina but what if she had attacked you! I promise I won't do it again unless you ask me. I'm sorry." Elijah said as Katherine was about to walk in the door. Katherine stopped and breathed in.

"I followed Victoria for 100 years, Elijah. She was like my training dummy for how to avoid my enemies. If I felt endangered by her I could take her in a second, literally she would be dead before you could tell me otherwise. And since I watched her I realized she wouldn't be a threat and that she would forgive me with a bit of persuasion. That is why I decided to go alone." Katherine said, allowing Elijah to embrace her. The two walked back in arm and arm.

BFTD

 **Hey, so! What do you think? I added a flashback because I am insane. If you don't like the info on Care with Bonnie and Elena let me explain. On the show when she was human she was as she herself said….. Elena's back up Bonnie. No joke. And she was always rude to Bonnie and Elena, well rude in a friendly way I guess. Everything was competition to her so I can't imagine they were all besties. And I looked Caroline up on Vampire Diaries Wiki is said she was a FRENEMY. That does not mean bestie. No sir. I made them a little friends because they were all founders' kids so they had to know each other and at that age they must have been friends. I think Matt and Elena would have cut Care some slack at that age no matter what because they are the nice ones. I added April to the flash back because she used to live there so she must have chilled with them to. Also it said that Bonnie and Care and Elena would do slumber parties even when care was human. At least I can assume that because in season 1 when Care was still human hey had a slumber party. Kind of. There is my logic so…. Yah! I hope you liked it. I'm sorry Katherine and Victoria didn't get long together but there wouldn't be a lot to talk about. I will add a few more scenes with Katherine hanging out with other enemies and making amends. I realized that Katherine is now compassionate, not stupid so if she thought she was in danger she would ask for help. Sorry Bekah, Stefan, and Kol aren't in this chapter but there weren't exactly any real places for them. No –E sense because couldn't find any places for that either. Pretend –E took a short break because it wants to observe the drama and trouble it did, yah that's it and Stefan and Rebekah spent the day in their bed room and Kol was still passed out. Yah just pretend whatever you want to pretend to come up with an excuse for me. Please tell what you think and….**

 **ATTENTION PLEASE!**

 **I WOULD LOVE –E GUESSES! I HAVE DECIDED NOT TO REVEAL WHO –E TRULY IS TILL I GET AT LEAST ONE –E GUESS!**

 **There we go. Any ways please review! Happy birthday!**

 **Love -S**


	15. Hello Again

Hello Again

BFTD

Katherine was sitting in the baby's room, watching her child, Clara Rebekah Mikealson-Pierce. Clara was Caroline's middle name so they decided to honor Caroline, making her and Klaus the god parents. They also wanted to honor Rebekah. They had argued for a few nights on the last name. Katherine wanted to give the child her surname but Elijah was insistent on the Mikealson legacy, and being the older man he is wanted to do it the traditional way and give the child his name. Their child hadn't had a name for days mostly because of that fact.

Rebekah decided to call the child after herself, nick naming her Beky. Elijah and Katherine were against it so they called her by her real name every chance they got. Katherine was smiling at the baby, watching the child giggle and hold its mothers hands. Katherine's phone buzzed and she decided to check it. She had been trying to set up a meeting with another enemy. Axel Roper.

' _ **Never thought I'd hear from you again Kat. Sure. Meet me at a bar out of town. We'll 'make amends and form new alliances', as you so delicately put it. –Axel'**_

Katherine showed no fear though. The message was scary and from what she remembers the guy is even scarier. He's very built with broad shoulders, a wide muscular torso, meaty arms and legs, and even his face looks muscular! He's 750 years old and he can make anyone fear him. She sometimes gets Goosebumps thinking of him. In 1787 she took his wife to torture for double crossing her. Then she burnt his house with him inside to tie up loose ends. Guess she missed a spot. Katherine tapped her phone a few times before sending the message.

' _ **Thank you for the opportunity Axel. I'll meet you at 8:00. There's supposed to be a tasty band there. Can't wait. –Katherine'**_

Katherine sent, breathing a sigh. She didn't want to act like this, she did want to find her human side but if she showed signs of humanity Axel would laugh in her face and then she would be the laughing stock of the supernatural world.

' _ **8:00's great. Can't wait to see the show. –Axel'**_

Katherine was a bit fearful. That was the message to sound intimidating. And she couldn't show fear. Sadly she had to put on her Katherine face. Hopefully for the last time, but somehow she knew it wouldn't be.

BFTD

Caroline and Bonnie hiked up the hill to the mansion. They had their arms linked and were talking, laughing. It had been feeling like Mystic Falls all over again. No fun. No happiness. Just frowning, planning, and tragedy. Caroline was wearing a villatic style floral printed chiffon maxi dress. Bonnie was wearing a Garden Grove floral print maxi dress. The skirts were blowing in the breeze and they had both ditched their shoes and opted to walk in the meadow, even though it was the long way it was the scenic way. The meadow had an overlook of the entire property, especially the gardens and ponds. They swallowed their courage and lived for the moment. They breezed inside, and not a second later they were attacked by Klaus and Kol.

"Caroline, love I am so glad your okay." Klaus said, hugging her tightly.

"Klaus. I am SOOO Sorry. I-I let my emotions get the better of me and… how I treated you, Klaus. Please, say you forgive me." Caroline said, her eyes glazed with tears.

"Caroline, I forgive you. How could I not? I love you." Klaus said. Caroline nodded, smiling.

"I love you to." Carline said, kissing his lips lightly. Kol coughed, and the two heads turned towards him. His arm was around Bonnie, so they must have worked it out.

"Yes, brother? We were trying to have a moment." Klaus said, causing Caroline and Bonnie to laugh.

"What's so funny, dear?" Kol asked. The four broke into laughter until they went their separate ways to spend some quality time.

BFTD

Rebekah and Stefan were cuddling on the couch. One of Kols witches had given her herbs to keep the visions at bay. They were disgusting and make her smell horrible and look dead. Well, deader but they were worth it if she could safely have these moments. That same witch was currently tracking another hunter to remove the bloody curse and other various witches were working towards Caroline, Bonnie, and Katherine's solutions. She and Stefan were watching a sweet movie called….. Bambi and Stefan was brooding and holding back tears.

"Uhhh, Stefan. I watch movies with sweet little girls in them and I don't cry. Hell, I smile and nod through the entire thing." Rebekah said bluntly.

"Well thanks for putting it lightly Bex." Stefan said dryly. Rebekah shrugged.

"Truth hurts." She said her voice and face showing that she was just joking with him. He laughed and got back to the movie, this time not so angry. Rebekah was content until she heard a buzzing and saw a flash. She had gotten a necklace and placed a timer in it so that she knew the times to take her herbs. At that moment she got a text on her phone. She briefly wondered who it was but decided to check it later.

She went into the bathroom and grabbed a jar. It had purple, green, and red in it. It was supposed to be some rosemary, sage, garlic, parsley, and rose petals combo. Surprisingly garlic kept ghosts at bay, not vampires. Sage was something to help it out. It was something witches used to draw power from. Rose petals were a substitute for vervain that wouldn't hurt her. And the rest was supposed to calm her. Something about her persona… she didn't particularly pay attention to what that wench was muttering.

She took a tablespoon of the gunk and mixed it thoroughly into water. She then drank it after adding almost the entire blood bag to it to tone down the hideous flavors. It took her about five minutes. She brushed her teeth and sprayed herself with perfume until she was getting a head ache. Then she went back in and sat down next to Stefan. She picked up her phone and looked at the text.

' _ **Hey, Bekah! Congrats on becoming an Aunty! I am so stoked to see if your loyalties lie with your family or Katerina's spawn. I'm rooting for family before all but I know how much you value being a mommy. Sadly you'll never know what it's like. I won't play with my new and improved toys yet… though. That's for later. –E'**_

Rebekah tried to keep her heart from beating uncontrollably. She shouldn't have to show Stefan yet, right? Nik had all of their texts sent to a secret base in some unknown island in some unknown country. Or was it mars…? She didn't know and she didn't particularly care. He would see this though. She rushed to her friends rooms and grabbed each of them out. She then dragged them to the guest room.

"Bekah! I was playing with Clara!" Katherine said angrily.

"And me and Nik were about to work on controlling my new wolf side. Something about inner chi? It's lost to me." Caroline said, ever the perky blonde.

"I was about to get a snack and Kol was being so nice…. He was asking me how I'm doing in this mess." Bonnie said.

"And I was watching bloody bambi with Stefan but we never get what we want, now do we?" Rebekah asked, raising her eyebrows at them. They frowned and looked down. Rebekah sighed and got her phone out.

"I just got a text." Rebekah said, opening her phone up. Everyone perked up and listened carefully.

"Yes?" Caroline asked, gesturing for them to continue. Rebekah's eyes filled with tears at the familiar sight of the text and the name attached. She showed them silently.

"Rebekah…." Caroline and Bonnie said, showing sympathy. Katherine didn't show sadness. It did faze her though. She got up and got out a few items. She got down a lap top and a white board. She got out a few markers and pictures.

"Kat…. What are you doing?" Caroline finally asked.

"We're figuring out who –E is. Tonight. Then we are going to take them down. Once and for all." Katherine said in her determined voice with her determined face.

"You make it sound so easy." Caroline frowned.

"It is! Now grab a marker and take a few guesses. We need to know who the figure is." Katherine said, throwing a few markers at the three. They each started scribbling guesses.

BFTD

 **Hey! So I suck at tying up loose ends seriously. I like to involve stuff and people and then when I'm done… before I find something to make them leave I forget about them and they just are never heard of and are just a vague memory and that is really bad of me so I realized a bit back I was doing that to this! I hope you like this and I hope I find something to do with –E. I'm not sure how to reveal them but I have a few ideas I'm tossing around. I've been seeing how they play out in my head and I think I have an idea I want to try so fingers crossed. I know WHO –E is. I will be giving clues in the texts so please pay attention. They will be hard to spot clues that literally blend in with the message. Like… you may have to read it a few times to catch it. I can't wait to reveal –E but one thing!**

 _ **I won't Reveal –E until I get at least 5 guesses!**_

 **So now that that's done… yah. Please review! I can't wait to hear your guesses. I've been struggling with a name for mini Elijah. Or mini Katherine. I can't decide yet but yah. A few of you liked the idea of Katherine having tea with her enemies and I have huge plans for Axel Roper. He's a scary dude. I hope I was trying to give him the most intimidating figure I could. I'm rambling. Sorry. Please review! Happy Birthday!**

 **Love -S**


	16. Handle With Care

Handle With Care

BFTD

Katherine was getting ready. She had been with the girls for a few minutes before she slipped out to prepare. She went down the hall to her and Elijah's room. She went in and saw Elijah sitting on the bed reading the news. He looked really comfortable for only 7:30 pm. He was in his usual suit, only he took his shoes off. She cleared her throat to get his attention.

"Katerina? What is it?" He asked curiously.

"Oh, I'm meeting up with an old nemesis and I was wondering if you wanted to come along." Katherine said casually. She said it, asking him to come but he knew she needed him. He knew she wasn't asking. She started casually setting out dresses. She was deciding between a Kimchi red Sabina ruffle wrap mini dress and a black women's faux leather trim dress by Venus. The red dress was a bit innocent but still had a Katherine pierce touch and the black dress was a bit tougher, but still had some Katerina in it.

"Where are we going?" Elijah asked.

"A bar, out of town. He wants me there by 8:00 pm but I can't decide which dress….." She said, staring down each dress.

"The black one. The red one is a bit… revealing." He said. She smiled and kissed his cheek before going to the bathroom to get ready. She came out later in the dress, a pair of black high platform stiletto heel ankle strap shoes. She had curled her hair and applied the usual Katherine Pierce style. She came out and saw Elijah waiting out the door. It was 7:40 pm so she had just enough time.

"We only have 20 minutes to get there…" Elijah said nervously.

"Number one Katherine rule! I'm never LATE. Everyone else just happens to be early." Katherine shrugged. She went on her way, pulling him along. They got in the car and drove for 20 minutes, talking and laughing to pass the time. They arrived just in time. Katherine walked in, linking her arm through his. She got in and smiled at the familiar sound of music endlessly blaring and the smell of drunken adults. She separated from him when they saw a meaty, muscular man coming towards them. He was dressed in black jeans between baggy and skinny. He was wearing a plain white T-Shirt and a leather vest. He was taller than most people and had short black hair, looking a bit like Elijah's, or maybe Kols.

"Katerina! Lovely to see you again." The man said, eyeing her with a smirk.

"Glad to see you brought your original pet…" The man said, looking at Elijah.

"Yes…. How are you Axel? It was exceedingly hard to find you; I had my minions hunting for months." Katherine said. There was a lot of tension between them, even the strangers could tell.

"I'm great, Katerina. I was here and there, I try to keep my locations on the DL, and you should understand that. I understand you had a child, how did this come about?" Axel asked, eyeing the couple.

"It's quite complicated but it's all straightened out now." Katherine said, confidence flowing off of her in waves.

"Well I can't wait to hear all about it." Axel said, ordering a drink and sitting at the bar, Elijah and Katherine joining him.

BFTD

It had been all night, and a few hours after Katherine left the other girls dispersed back to their boyfriends.

"Hi Nik!" Caroline said, kissing his cheek as she got in.

"I thought we were going to work on controlling your emotions?" Klaus asked.

"We will…. But there was an EMERGECY! We realized us girls haven't hung out and had a serious conversation in forever!" Caroline whined. Klaus sighed.

"I understand love…" Klaus said, grabbing her hands and pulling her in for a kiss.

"Thank you for being so understanding and caring." Caroline sighed, allowing him to guide her to the bed. She lay across his chest, their arms wrapped around each other.

"I love you, Caroline. How could I not?" Klaus asked. Caroline smiled and laughed.

"I love you to." Caroline said. She kissed him one last time before retreating to the bathroom to take a shower. While in the shower, the water mixed with her tears. She had come to the realization that –E was back. The person who stole her child, her control, her LIFE! They had rough guesses, but they could never know for sure WHO it was. And until they could defeat the people they decided to keep –E's return from the boys. As much as they could, at least. They thought –E had gone away, but –E was just waiting somewhere for the perfect time to strike. That time could be any time. It could be with the baby, it could be with her, it could be with Klaus. It could be with her friends. Every time was a vulnerable time.

BFTD

Kol and Bonnie were in their room. Bonnie had just fed and was now watching as Kol healed himself.

"Thank you." She said, wiping her mouth and frowning.

"Bonnie, dear, don't be sad, I love you with all of my heart and I will do anything to keep you here and alive." Kol said, hugging her.

"I know, I know." Bonnie said, yet she didn't smile.

"Please smile, Bonnie. Your smile is so beautiful." Kol said. Bonnie looked up at him and rolled her eyes.

"It takes more muscles to frown then it does to smile! Or is it the other way around…." Kol started, making himself deep in thought. Bonnie let out a giggle.

"See!" Kol said. She quickly returned to her state of frowns so Kol took it upon himself to make her happy. He reached over and tickled her feet, which happened to be shoeless. She giggled so he continued; tickling her everywhere she was ticklish. She giggled and eventually begged for mercy, which ended up with her tickling him, and vise versa.

BFTD

Rebekah and Stefan were in their room, trying to fall asleep. It was late and they had just heard Katherine and Elijah come in. Katerina was quite intoxicated and mumbling about how she loved to dance while Elijah was carrying her back to her suite. Stefan and Rebekah heard it all and tried making jokes of it. It was quite the sight, seeing as Stefan mostly knew Katherine pierce, along with Rebekah.

"What do you think they were doing?" Rebekah whispered so only Stefan could hear.

"Apparently Katherine had a new fetish with meeting her enemies and making amends." Stefan whispered back.

"Yah, I'll say. One of these days she's going to get herself killed." Rebekah sighed.

"Don't talk like that. Negativity is bad." Stefan reminded her.

"Fine. She's going to be the happiest person ever with a whole bunch of friends!" Rebekah said in a fake perky voice.

"Bekah don't be mean. Let's just get some rest; you must be tired after sitting through bambi." Stefan said. Rebekah nodded, smiling happily. She closed her eyes, and she fell asleep as soon as she did.

BFTD

 **Hi! So I hope you liked that. It was just a bit of fluff. I haven't done that lately and it's about time. Don't you agree? Well I do. I was wondering if you wanted me to re-write this. Just a few of the childish parts I put in a long time ago. I'm thinking of re-writing the story so I would love your opinion. Please tell me in review or PM. Thx!**


	17. Change The Game

Change the Game

BFTD

Caroline got up and got dressed in a pair of ripped jeans, a pink ruffle top, and a pair of wedges. She fluffed her hair before stepping out of her and Klaus's room. She walked down the hall to the kitchen. She saw Elijah and Stefan reading the news paper and drinking coffee, or blood she wasn't sure. She saw Katherine, Rebekah and Bonnie mingling and Kol and Klaus were making breakfast. They were currently arguing on how to cook bacon. Kol, having taken cooking classes in his free time was trying to explain to Klaus that they absolutely were not cooking bacon in the microwave. Caroline poured herself a glass of blood and sat down with her friends.

"Hey! So… Nik and Kol are fighting over bacon cooking instructions and at their rate we probably won't be eating for another 30- 60 minutes. What do you say about making a girls day out of this?" Caroline said.

"Sure I'm down." Katherine said.

"Sounds fun." Rebekah replied.

"Kk." Bonnie said.

"Alright how about the Grill?" Caroline asked. Everyone agreed and so they were off.

"So…. Kat how in the world did an old lady like yourself end up so intoxicated?" Caroline joked.

"Well in my defense a baby makes it very easy to drink a lot." Katherine said.

"And Elijah was nice enough to put up with you? Seriously Kat you need to get it together." Rebekah said.

"Well he doesn't mind putting up with me because I am a goddess in the-"Katherine started.

"EW! NO! NO! NO!" Rebekah squealed, covering up her ears. They had driven to the grill so she opened the door and playfully ran out. After they caught up to her the four went inside and ordered. Until they got a group text.

" _ **Don't tell your boy toys about me girls or there will be hell to pay. I don't want any bumps in the road. After all, you're my toys now. Can't wait to meet you ladies. New master new game. –E**_ " Rebekah read the message aloud, frowning.

"How lame can she be?" Katherine asked in a bored tone.

"I know right! Like…. This –E character always makes the SAME threats! When is she going to seriously act?" Caroline asked angrily. As soon as she said it she regretted it. Four girls Caroline used to go to school with walked up and slit their wrists. They dropped the blood from their hands to the girl's glasses. Then the knives they used to cut themselves with they pressed to their throats.

"If you do not drink, we must die. They told us we must die if you do not drink." A girl said.

"Who told you?" Bonnie asked, standing up. A man came to her and pushed her down into the chair.

"Drink." He said before walking away.

"Fine, bloody hell" Rebekah said. She and Katherine easily downed their glasses, waiting for the babies.

"I can't!" Caroline said angrily.

"Cares right! It's against our morals we can't!" Bonnie said sadly, tears rolling down her face.

"Just do it, please. It's either this or having blood on your hands for the rest of your immortal life." Rebekah said softly. Her and Katherine's blood girl had walked away, returning to their tables but there were still two there. Caroline nodded, gulping down her glass.

"Guys I CAN'T remember the whole thing I have with the blood?" Bonnie said worriedly.

"Bonnie there's a toilet there and you can easily go home and drain Kol a hundred times over, hell even I'm here if it's an emergency." Rebekah said. Bonnie took the glass and downed it. The two girls stepped off and Bonnie rushed to the toilet. Rebekah held her hair back while Caroline patted her back. Katherine said comforting words to her as she poured the contents of her stomach into the toilet. After a few moments she got up and managed to step out. Katherine had some mint water delivered to their table so Bonnie could use it as mouth wash.

"Thanks guys. Sorry I'm so so much trouble." Bonnie said quietly.

"Bon, it's no problem. And it's no trouble at all! Seriously it's that bitch –E's fault." Caroline said.

"Speaking of which, guys we need to do something. –E has made a move against all of us, specifically Bonnie in a public place, threatened my daughter, and most of all –E is…. Back! We need to tell the boys. I'm not giving up; I just want to bring more people into the fight!" Katherine pleaded.

"I think Kat's right." Caroline said.

"You remember the message we got only 10 minutes ago!" Rebekah said angrily.

"Yes, but there's a new master! Remember!" Caroline said.

"Fine. Bloody hell. When this crashes and we all end up dead at the bottom of the ocean I will say I told you so from the other side." Rebekah said.

"Can we just go home?" Bonnie asked. Everyone was reminded of what just happened, shaken from their petty arguments.

"Sure, Bon whatever you need." Caroline said reassuringly. The girls gathered up, making their way home.

BFTD

NIK! 'LIJAH! KOL! STEF!" Caroline shouted at the top of her lungs. Kol flashed down, a pained expression and his ears being plugged.

"Quit down, Caroline supernatural hearing. Remember?" Kol asked.

"Sorry." She whispered bashfully.

"Its fine, love, what's wrong?" Klaus asked.

"Alrightsowewereatthegrilltalkingandthen-Etextsusandthenthesefourgirlsslittheirwristsanddroptheirbloodinourcupsandsayifwedon'tdrinktheykillthemselvessoofcourseBekahandKatdrinkthenIdrinkbutBoncan'tdrinkbecause,hello,shehasthewholecursethingsoshefinallydrinksandthenhereweare." Caroline said as fast as she could.

"Slow down care, you're going to hyperventilate." Stefan reminded the blonde.

"Here" She said tossing them Rebekah's phone angrily.

"What happened?" Klaus asked.

"We were at the grill today. Then –E texts us that he's a new guy. Or she. We aren't sure. So then these four girls slit their wrists and if we don't drink they kill themselves so they drop some of their blood in our cups and then Kat and Bex drink then I drink but Bon can't drink because you know how it goes so she finally drinks and these girls leave but then she has to haul ass to the ladies and it was safely the worst lunch ever!" Caroline said angrily.

"It threatened Clara." Elijah said. Caroline has never before seen Elijah angry to the point where she feels scared. She only felt scared when she was in the room and he was calmly killing. But she had never seen him actually lose his temper. She saw Elijah's face reddening.

"Elijah it's not ok, I know that but it will be. –E won't hurt Clara. We won't let it." Katherine said. With those few words Elijah visibly calmed, straightening and holding Katherine tighter in his arms. He thought it would be ok. He saw her and Clara together and his heart warmed. He had something worth fighting for. So the Mikealson's would fight until the very end. Always and forever.

BFTD

 **Hey! So that was that chapter. I'm trying to incorporate a few of the characters I didn't give much attention to more in the later chapters. I'm sorry if the characters a bit ooc but I just love the fluffier versions of them. Let me know what you think of the little run in at the grill. Happy Birthday!**

 **Love -S**


End file.
